Beauty and the Beast
by Etoile Tsubasa
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a lady hare who was as precious as gold. But what if this hare started to fall for a beast? This is a Lucy and Wolf romance fanfiction. BACK OPEN! Notice posted, new chapter by the end of the week!
1. How Do You Do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. This series was created and published by Nintendo. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Nintendo and whoever is in part of making Star Fox._

Author comments beforehand: You'll just have to read the fanfiction to find out what the story is about, huh?

**Beauty and the Beast**

**I. How do you do?**

"Begin your tests. Let me remind you that you have only three hours to complete the test and write an essay based on what we have discussed. Once you are done, you may leave the room."

With that, students began typing down their answers on their computers as the professor watched. She sat at her desk, fiddling with her pen and gazed upon her four hundred students, trying to take their mid term exam. She sighed and picked up her mug filled to the rim with coffee, milk, and sugar. She looked out the window as snow began to fall. _Fichina…_

Yes, this is where I teach, the hare recalled. The planet, thanks to Star Fox and their leader Fox McCloud, has a better climate control system, making some parts of this wasteland available for creatures from all over to settle. She was surprised that they asked for her to teach Astrophysics at Armania College, but she gratefully accepted. After all, the pay was surprisingly high.

The woman hare continued to wander in her thoughts as time slowed in this lecture hall. She drifted into the depths of her mind, going back to her father.

Her father was Peppy Hare, the eldest member, or rather, the ONCE eldest member of the Star Fox mercenary team. He was now too old to be apart of the team and so, after the crisis with the Aparoid Invasion, he retired fully. But he was not out of duty, she reminded herself with a small smile. He was soon called into the General's office after Pepper had gone ill. So now, her father excelled in fame and stature by becoming the new General of Corneria.

She looked up at the clock and noticed an hour and a half passed by. Her eyes widened a bit that all of that thinking passed so much time! She stood up and decided to be the 'doting teacher' and wander around the room, just to make sure that they were alright.

And so the pink furred hare wandered up and down the stairs, glancing quickly at the students who now seemed to be loosing brain cells over this exam. She winced a bit wishing that she could make it easier, but this was Fichina's most prestigious college and she cannot make it a piece of cake.

Once she finished her rounds she noted that more than fifty percent had completed the exam. _Excellent! Perhaps I thought about it too much! Maybe they'll do just fine!_

So, the time ran out and each student logged out of their school accounts with completed tests. The hare stood up and nodded.

"Congratulations on completing your exams. May you all have a wonderful mid break and I will see you in a month with test results! Your first semester averages will be posted outside the classroom the day you come back so be sure to see where you ranked!"

--

"ughhh…"

"Lucy, are you alright?"

The hare sighed again by the mention of her name. She looked up and saw a co-worker of hers, the biology professor Francesca. Francesca was a mouse, smaller and more fragile than Lucy. Her fur was a pale blue, matching Lucy's light fur shade. The biology professor looked at her friend with concern while taking off her half moon glasses to rub in between her eyes.

"No…these tests are going to eat my life. One thing I hate about teaching is grading. I always have to make things hard and then I get the joys of making student's academic career seem like shit."

Francesca coughed at the curse and smiled sympathetically. "Lucy, you know you are not the only one." Francesca chuckled and looked past Lucy and out at the snow covered colony. "Honestly, the students need the challenge. Heck, I think I gave my students cookies and tea with this mid term! I wish I was more like you Luc. Dainty but cunning like a wolf; waiting for the right opportunity to pounce on her pray!"

"A wolf huh..?" Lucy thought out loud. "If only I was like that!" _But I thought the fox was cunning not the wolf…_

And so, Lucy trudged out of the college and right into the snow shower. Her boots crunched in the snow and her hand made cream scarf blew with the constant breeze. Lucy stared up at soft grew clouds and watched the white frozen water float to the ground. She sighed for the third time that day and watched the cloud of air from her mouth float above her head.

She usually walked to her apartment alone. Francesca lived on Corneria, so she took a shuttle back. Lucy longed to be on Corneria with her father, but she was a big girl now. And big girls do not need to cry to their fathers, she told herself,

Lucy continued on her way, down the creatureless streets of Fichina, passing by a café. She paid no mind to the lone figure inside until something caught her eye.

A bionic eye patch.

Lucy did a double take and stepped back to the shop and placed her gloved, human-fingered paw on the window. Her magenta eyes sparked with awe and fear. Lucy knew that face all too well.

It was Wolf O'Donnel.

_Why is he on Fichina and ALONE for that matter? Where's Panther and Leon? Where's Star Wolf? Is he here on some kind of bounty?_ So many questions flooded the 23 year old's mind. She peered further until she decided there was only one way to find out. So, she straightened her clay pink coat, fixed her cream burette, pulled her cream gloves so that they would not fall off and she stepped into the café.

The bells on the door handle chimed as Lucy stepped in. Her boot heels were caked with snow so they sounded muffled as she stepped in to the simple café. The interior reminded her of the sun, yellow and cheerful against the bleak outside. The couches, arm chairs, tables, everything seemed to be different shades, tints, solid color of yellow. She stepped up to the counter, where the out of place mercenary sat. She gulped and decided to take another leap and sit down next to him.

So far, he hasn't noticed me, she thought nervously. Lucy looked up to see an elderly canine waiting for her order. His tiny glasses sat on his nose and his brown eyes reflected the "elderly kindness", much like fresh baked bread with golden butter slathered on it.

"What can I get you miss?" the wire-haired dachshund asked.

"I-I would like a coffee with milk and sugar with a piece of carrot cake, please."

The man peered at her and she grew even more nervous. He then smiled big and nodded. "Yes, coming right up Miss. Hare! It's nice to have the daughter of Peppy Hare in my café!" Lucy looked at he man and he could tell that while he was able to recognize her but not Wolf. I suppose it's because his glasses are so small. He even had to lean in to recognize me, she concluded.

That got Wolf's attention. His head shot up from his mug and he turned his head at the creature next to him. She watched as his right eye gazed at her while his eye patch focused on her. Lucy couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Peppy's daughter, eh?" the wolf replied, his gruff voice going through Lucy like tropical ocean water. She felt her face grow hotter at the man's voice. She couldn't help but think he was attractive. _But that's how he gets to you, he's sexy one second and then he's munching on your bones the next!_

"U-u…ugh…uh yes! Yes! I a-am!" Lucy looked away nervously at Wolf and then the counter as her order appeared in front of her.

"Interesting," he replied, turning back to his mug. "I never knew that old timer had a daughter. Then again," he paused to take a drink from his mug, "That man never talks much about his personal life. I figured he was all alone and all he had was Fox."

Lucy looked at Wolf and took a sip of her coffee. She relaxed under the heat and smiled softly.

"Father is always kind to me. Keeping me a secret so I won't come to harm…" She looked away and let the wolf stare at her. He then chuckled.

"Well, aren't you precious? Loving your after that way, it almost brings life back into my heart."

Lucy turned red. _Why are you doing this?_ Her sub conscious yelled, _don't let him get to you! Remember who he is!_

"U-uh well…who wouldn't love their family like that? Isn't it easy to show compassion to the ones you love?" she replied quickly, trying to push her conscious away.

"I suppose," Wolf said smoothly.

And then, silence. Lucy looked down and began eating her carrot cake while Wolf finished his mug and sighed. After Lucy was finished, she watched Wolf as he did not leave, but wait. It was interesting enough to share such a moment with someone like him, Lucy thought, but I wonder why he is still here?

"Mr. O'Donnel," she replied formally, "Why are you still here?"

Wolf jerked up at this. He stared at her and then chuckled. "Mr. O'Donnel? Well, isn't that cute? You're also polite!" Wolf paused to watch his companion look down in nervousness before speaking again.

"I'm here because I'm enjoying talking to you. It's not everyday I get to have a normal conversation."

Lucy thought about it and then decided that was true, since his head is currently wanted for three million. She smiled a bit and got out her wallet.

"How much was it?"

"I can pay for my own drinks," Wolf said roughly.

"How much was it?" Lucy insisted. Wolf looked at her quickly and then muttured, "3.45". She then paid for Wolf and her own goodies and got up. She looked at him and then placed a hand on his shoulder. She felt him jerk under her touch and he turned his head slightly.

"So you have a place to go, Mr. O'Donnel?"

"Sort of," he replied, "I have a base that I can sleep and eat in. Nothing as much as a house though." He chuckled softly. "Why do you care so much anyway? I've tried to kill your father countless of times. I don't see why you're doing this."

Lucy wondered the same as he said that. Why do I care so much? Is it out of sympathy? She wondered. Lucy couldn't help but have a flutter when she mused that she was slightly attracted to him. But, she felt more sympathy for him than anything. Lucy's instincts told her that she HAD to help this man some way, no matter what he tried to do.

"I want to," she finally got out. "You look like you need someone's shoulder to lean against."

Wolf's eye widened a bit before blinking. He smiled at that moment and got up. "Alright, show me to your humble abode if you're so sure about yourself."

And so, after odd occurrences, they left together, leaving the dachshund to grin at the two, thinking them as a loving couple.

--

Lucy opened the door and turned on the lights. "Well," she said in mid huff, "Welcome Mr. O'Donnel."

Lucy led Wolf in and they both took off their boots. Lucy took off her winter things and hung them in the closet on Wolf's right. Wolf glanced quickly and proceeded with the same, taking off his spiked shoulder plates and vest, leaving his golden necklace to slightly cover his almost exposed chest. Wolf also took off the spiked knee pads and he dropped them next to his boots. He then removed his gloves and then followed the hare further into her apartment.

The apartment itself was large and spacey. The main room was large with a couch. The couch was white leather, and it leaned against a mini wood step that separated the large room. Before the couch was a glass coffee table littered with magazines. Large screen TV was next in line to the couch and coffee table, approximately thirty five inches with a surround sound behind it. Wolf noted the CD and record collection next to the speakers. In the far corner behind the TV was the record player and CD player, stacked neatly on a music shelf.

Wolf peered out the large windows that made up the wall and turned to the mini step. He stepped up it and walked to the "kitchen bar". The kitchen itself was in an "open-box" room with no door. It was a relatively normal kitchen with a stove, toaster oven, refrigerator and cabinets. The "bar" part was the counter outside the kitchen that hung off the "open box room". The kitchen had a large, glassless window that held the bar counter and three chairs.

He liked the apartment so far and he decided to check the rest out while Lucy wandered about in the kitchen, making tea for the two. The 31 year old wandered out of the main room and back into the hall where the door was. There were three more doors, he noted. Wolf walked down the hall and opened the first door on his left.

This room was Lucy's bed room. It had a queen sized bed with maroon and white bed sheets. Wolf touched the quilt and felt silk run under his fingered paw pads. He paused and the looked up at the rest of the room. The room was painted maroon to match the bed quilt, but the carpet was strangely white like the bed linen. He noted her taste and then walked over to her dresser, ignoring the closed behind the door. He saw various pictures of Lucy when she was younger and with Fox and Peppy. But also James. He stared absently at the shot with James holding young Fox and Peppy with young Lucy. They were smiling, enjoying each other's presence. Wolf's ear flicked and he drew his eye away from the picture until another caught his eye.

It was a picture of a green hare. Her fur was light, similar to Lucy's minus the different color. Her face seemed fragile, soft, and motherly. She was next to Peppy and she was holding a bundle, which was baby Lucy. _The girl's mother…_

Wolf turned out of the room and closed the door silently. This time, he chose the room on the right side and opened it. In there he found a bathroom with a large tub. He saw a mirror and a sink area, which was also above normal than any bathroom that he has ever seen. There was a toilet and a shower, which were nice. This room's color schemes were white, which seemed to be a popular color for the apartment, and a soft pink, almost the same color as Lucy's fur.

Wolf left this room now, closing the door and then lumbered into the last room which was on the left side and next to Lucy's room.

What greeted him was a guest room, with the color scheme being dark and light grey with the same set up as Lucy's room, but with nothing in it but the queen sized bed, nice sheets and the bed facing the rear of the room instead of right near the door as Lucy's was.

He left this room and wandered back down the hall to find Lucy at the kitchen bar waiting with biscuits and two cups of tea.

"Done exploring?"

Wolf's ear flicked. "Yes, nice place you have. Guess your father's wealth went into this one."

Lucy looked down and shook her head. "No, I bought this myself. I didn't want to burden my father so…" She paused and then smiled a bit. "It took quite a lot of money, but I re-did the place and made it my own. I still find it a bit big, but now that I have you in here, it's not so bad."

Wolf blinked and walked up next to the pink hare, pulling a chair out for himself and sat down. He sniffed the steam from his cup and thought of the scent.

"Cranberry tea?"

"Y-yes, well, I am a hare after all," she replied, "I have nothing but fruits and vegetables in the kitchen."

Wolf squinted and nodded. He took a sip and couldn't help but gag at the sweet taste. Lucy watched his reaction. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Not your fault," he grumbled, taking another sip before gagging. "Not like you knew I was coming anyway."

Then another moment of silence. Wolf looked sick by the time he finished his tea and Lucy looked down at the untouched biscuits. Lucy tried her best to find something to chat about but nothing came up.

Then, Wolf got up and began walking toward the hall. Lucy then became startled and followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"Back." He grunted, putting on one of his boots. "I've over-stayed my welcome."

Lucy saddened at this. The first creature she had over her home and now leaving? She didn't want this to happen, no matter who it was. Plus, she thought sadly as he put on another boot, he's all alone.

"W-wait!" Lucy said a bit loudly. Wolf looked at her and adjusted his thick sleeved tanktop.

"I-it's alright…I mean, what I want to say…I…"

Lucy swallowed.

"You can stay one night. Surely you hadn't had somewhere nice to sleep in awhile. Plus, it looks like you need a nice shower. I don't mind."

Wolf peered at the hare. He stepped closer to her, towering over her. Lucy was tall for a rabbit, but compared to Wolf, she only stood against his shoulder blade, and that was without her ears.

"Let me get this clear," he said gruffly, "You would let someone like me stay at your house for one night? You're surely mad. Do you know who I am?"

"Y-yes…but that does not stand in the way of helping a creature in need…I don't care if you killed ten thousand men. You are allowed here."

Wolf chuckled and smiled a bit. Lucy's brain told her it was a wicked predator smile; she tried her best to push that thought out of her head.

"Well. I guess I cannot refuse. I'll take up on your offer, but for only this night."

Lucy smiled fully now. But then the next question threw her off balance a bit and almost into Wolf, who was still standing over her.

"You never told me your name. Seeing is how you're Peppy's daughter, I should be able to know who to thank in the future."

Lucy sighed and game her best smile.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Hare."

**CHAPTER ONE END**

Hello everyone, for those who do not know me, I am Chibisaturn, but on here, I am Etoile Tsubasa! This is my first Star Fox fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Now, if you haven't figured it out yet, this story is about Lucy Hare, Peppy Hare's daughter. But this story is like no other, because it is about the experimented coupleing of Lucy and Wolf.

Why you ask? I think they make an interesting fit. Lucy is a well mannered girl while Wolf…isn't? That's the best way I can put it. Put them next to each other and like the title references, they're Beauty and the Beast.

Well, I hope you will follow the story regardless of this pairing. Now, I understand if you do not approve of this, but do not waste your breath with telling me this through a review. Just simply not read this fanfiction. But, if you like what you see, stick around, because there is a lot more coming where this came from!

Thank you!


	2. Waking Up at Three AM Sucks

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. This series was created and published by Nintendo. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Nintendo and whoever is in part of making Star Fox._

Author comments beforehand: The reason why I chose 23 for Lucy and 31 for Wolf is this:

Lucy seems like she would be in between Fox's and Krystal's age. Just slightly older than Krystal but younger than Fox.

Now, with Wolf, I think he's way past his twenties but not in his forties. His build and his maturity makes him seem like he just hit thirty or a bit above. 31 is nice because it's not 30, but not 32. Get it?

This chapter is more juicy than the last. Now we get to see Lucy try to make a friendship but also develop sexual feelings as well, to put it bluntly. Eventually, I will make Wolf seem like he's falling for her, but stories have build up and this is the build up. Tell me if I do not pace it enough!

**Beauty and the Beast**

**II. Waking Up at Three A.M. Sucks More Than You Can Think**

Lucy's ear flickered and she turned over. Her body was now conscious, but her eye lids refused to open. She knew she had to, or at least her body screamed to get out of her bed. So, she slowly opened her eyes, preparing herself for the glare of sunlight.

Except there was none.

Lucy sat up confused and she looked at her clock on her portable music player next to her. It said three o'clock A.M.

**AM**

Lucy groaned and wondered why she was up now. Her question was soon answered with running water. She looked around and then remembered the events of yesterday. But shouldn't he be asleep? Lucy questioned. She decided the best thing to do was get up and investigate. Now that she was up she was determined to try and see what was up.

The pink hare crept down the black hall and stopped right in front of the bathroom. Her ear flickered and detected the running water from here. She leaned in and pressed her body to the wooden structure and listened carefully. It was the shower. I guess he's bathing, she thought, but why at this hour?

Oh right, she reminded herself, he's a mercenary and assassin. He has to get up before daylight so he can get right out of the planet that he's on. Lucy at this moment would go back to bed, but she stayed put to the door, trying to hear what Wolf's bathroom habits are. This is very stalker, Lucy's mind told her. The shower water stopped and she jolted. Her heartbeat accelerated as she heard him step out from the shower and put on the towel she left for him last night.

"_This is for you, Mr. O'Donnel. For when you shower, that is."_

She recalled he only grunted in response before going into the guest room. Lucy had washed his clothes before she gave him the towel and found something he could sleep in. She made sure that there was a spare toothbrush that he could use as well. The hare the night before was proud to do such humble things for a creature that needed it.

Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened on her causing the hare to fall to the floor with a yelp. She looked up to see a half naked Wolf O'Donnel, standing over her with nothing but unbuttoned black pants and a grin plastered on his face.

"So, the truth behind the manners is that you like to hear people shower?"

Lucy shot up, her face completely red. "N-no!" she protested, waving her hands in front of her like she was a seven year old refusing spinach, "I just w-wondered why you were showering at three A.M. is all!"

Wolf drank this all in as pleasure. He continued to smile as the poor girl was trying to explain her innocent actions. Then suddenly, he lifted his hand to her face, lifting her chin with his index finger.

"Do you know what happens to hares who are trying to spy on a wolf?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared up with fear. Natural instinct of predator and prey played a role, but Lucy's heart was not beating like a humming bird's wings over that. No, it was pulsing over the fact that this sexy adult was holding her chin up with an intention of kissing her. Her mind and her heart whirled with two opposing outcomes.

Lucy gulped and then felt his muzzle against the side of her head. She closed her eyes tight as he felt his breath on her neck, making her shiver.

"I eat them whole when they do that," he replied in a wicked whisper.

Lucy felt her knees go weak as he stood away from her smiling devilishly. "Now," Wolf replied as if that scene never happened, "Don't peek on a man bathing." Lucy nodded in response, her head bowing and her face as red as ever. _See?!_ Her sub-conscious yelled, _just as I predicted! He is up to no good and he will eat you in a matter of days!_ No, she retorted as the wolf walked past to the main room, it's not the past, he doesn't hunt rabbits anymore.

Or does he?

Regardless, Lucy had to get herself up and treat her guest. She slowly got up and then dusted her white tank top and matching mini shorts and followed him. When the hare got there, she found that he managed to make a hot mug of coffee. Lucy blinked with surprise as she watched him take a slow sip of the black liquid while listening to classical music. While she didn't approve of him sitting on her couch while having the drink, she noted that this was a very peaceful scene compared to the "steamy" one.

"I-I see you figured out how to make the coffee pot work," she said, still trying to get over the previous moment, "It was broken for so long, I just stopped using it."

Wolf looked up quickly from what he was reading and then looked back down before answering. "Nothing really significant, just a minor tweak of the circuitry and it was running again."

He grinned and looked up again, this time keeping his gaze. "And I thought your Daddy taught you how to fix coffee pots."

She gave him an irritated look. "It's not nice to question other's intelligences, Mr. O'Donnel!"

Wolf merely chuckled and went back to whatever he was reading. Lucy huffed and decided to waltz next to the wolf and sit next to him. She then picked up a fashion magazine and began reading it. After awhile, the infamous silence came and they sat there, enjoying the presence of each other while doing their own thing.

The smell of coffee, the sensation of another being in this room…it makes it all seem like life does have its purposes, Lucy thought. She glanced up at Wolf as he turned the page to continue his article. I want to know more about this misunderstood man, she suddenly thought, I want to know everything about him and become friends with him.

Maybe if he had just one friend he would be able to see the world in color instead of black and white.

"Mr. O'Donnel? Can I make you breakfast?" Lucy said, breaking the silence to go with her plan. "Breakfast," Wolf answered back, "You want to make me something? Unbelievable…" Lucy got up and stood in front of him so he had no choice but to look. She smiled a bit and placed her hands behind her.

"What would you like? I am a pretty decent chief! I even know how to make meats!"

Wolf's ear flickered in what Lucy could translate as something he would like. He took another drink from the mug and decided on a breakfast choice for himself.

"Bacon."

Lucy blinked and then realized that he seemed a bit nervous. The white fur on his cheeks seemed just the slightest bit of pink. She giggled at that and smiled. "Alright, bacon it is!"

--

Wolf soon found a plate with bacon and eggs in front of him with Lucy sitting next to him with a plate of assorted fruit. He looked at her as she poured him another cup of coffee while she had a mug of raspberry tea with honey. She smiled his way and got out her fork. "I hope you enjoy your early breakfast," Lucy replied.

Wolf picked up his fork and dug into his pro-carnivore diet. He savored the juicy taste of the meat in his mouth, chewing slowly so that the grease from the bacon could stay before he swallowed. He had to admit that the hare's meat cooking skills were supreme to what he's had so far, and it was a herbivore who made it. He took another piece and bit into it, slowly chewing it like the last. Lucy peered over at him as she ate sliced banana pieces and blinked.

"Like it?"

Wolf swallowed before answering. "Yes; surprisingly. Who knew a hare could make a decent meal for a wolf."

Lucy smiled at the awkward comment. "Thank you very much!" And so, the breakfast continued on like most things in quiet, with the occasional crunch from Wolf's bacon and an apple from Lucy's meal. Each paused to take a sip of their drink as well. Slowly but surely their meals were complete and each was happy with a full stomach. Wolf got up and stretched while Lucy cleaned up after themselves.

"Now, I should get going." The wolf gruffly replied, walking back to the guest room to get whatever he left in there.

Lucy knew this was going to happen, but it was painful to see a companion leave. In that short time they spent together, Lucy found that she really did want to make friends with this man. She wanted to show the world that Wolf O'Donnel wasn't a bad creature. She sighed and walked into the hall to find Wolf putting on his last boot. He was dressed the way they met yesterday and the same rough exterior shined through. Lucy smiled a bit.

"Be careful out there. It's probably cold."

"Hell to the cold," he replied, "I'm a wolf after all. I'm used to this. I think you have forgotten what breed I am. Do I have to remind you again?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, no, that's quite alright!"

They paused and they looked at each other. The daughter of the Cornerian General and the leader of Star Wolf. He gazed at her with a level of tenderness that wasn't friendship, but not stranger either.

"Thank you."

She blushed a bit at his formality. "You're welcome…" Then, she grabbed something from the closet. She stood on her tip toes to reach his neck and wrapped it in something. He narrowed his eye and then saw the cream colored scarf from yesterday around his neck.

"Just in case you get too cold," Lucy said.

Wolf stared and did nothing. Not one smile or anything. He turned to the door, opening it letting a gush of cold air hit the two.

"See you around, Lucy."

And with that, the leader of Star Wolf left Lucy Hare to her lonesome.

Weeks past by from Lucy's encounter with Wolf. She did what she did before he came. Cleaned her apartment, graded the mid term exams, post the final averages and calculated the rankings, ate, bathed, slept, hung out with Francesca, called her father.

But, Lucy couldn't help feel that something was missing. At times, his words came back to her. Sometimes chilling her to fear and other times, exciting her to know that he came close to her in almost a kiss. Wolf O'Donnel is one interesting creature, the hare mused.

And soon, college classes started up again. Lucy waited as her students came into her classroom and class began. She spent her time giving lectures about the speed at which it takes for a force to accelerate the propulsion of a rocket during hyperspace. It all seemed monotonous as it was before. The same old.

Until one day someone burst into her class.

The students looked up startled while Lucy ranted on writing an equation on the board. The young adults murmured as the recognizable figure came behind Lucy and just stood there as she finished.

"Alright, now that I've written this equation on the board, can anyone tell me the kinetic energy of an Arwing if the potential energy is eighty seven point four three zero light years per hour?"

"It would be nothing," replied the gruff voice, "because no matter what a Wolfen would be much faster than that piece of shit."

Lucy turned and shrieked loudly at the thing who gave the answer. She placed a hand over her heart and felt her ears go behind her head in shock. Then, she registered the figure as the one who left her apartment four weeks ago.

"M-mr. O'Donnel," she managed to get out, "H-how..?"

"Easy," he replied with a smirk, "I held the main lobby captive and forced them to tell me if they knew a Lucy Hare."

Lucy sighed and looked at him. "That's not very nice you know."

Wolf leaned in causing her to blush and students to whisper. "I'm not a very nice person." He replied back.

Then, Francesca burst into the room with her glasses half off her tiny muzzle.

"Are you alright, Lucy? I heard a scream and-- OH MY GOD!"

Francesca had to rub her eyes and step back to see if she actually saw Wolf O'Donnel leaning close to her best friend.

"L-l-l-l-l-lucy," she said, her voice quaking like she was facing her greatest fear, "I n-never knew you were dating Wolf O'Donnel…"

Lucy screeched and for that moment, forgot that she was still in a class. "I am not! We're just acquaintances is all!"

"Not by that picture it's not!" Francesca protested.

Wolf was now thoroughly enjoying himself now. He placed a paw on the blackboard closing Lucy and himself in making the students and the biology teacher gasp.

"Oh now don't be like that," Wolf cooed with a deep voice, "You can tell all of your little friends and students of our relationship."

Lucy's face grew red. "W-what are you doing?!" she hissed in fear. He brought his face to her cheek and grinned at the pale blue mouse. "I'm teasing you," he replied before licking her cheek.

Lucy couldn't take much of it any longer, so she passed out with her students loudly questioning what happened while Francesca yelped and Wolf grinned.

The next place the pink hare woke was not at college, not at her apartment, but somewhere unknown. She jolted up with a start and looked around and recognized it as some kind of base. Then, she put two and two together to figure out that Wolf must've brought her here. Maybe he felt bad for what he did, Lucy hoped. She looked at her watch and it said she missed the rest of her classes. I hope he made a good excuse for me… Lucy thought with a sigh.

"Ah, little miss. Professor is up?"

She turned to the voice and saw Wolf enter the room with two other recognizable characters.

"Mr. Powalski AND Mr. Caroso?"

Panther purred at her and sat down on one knee beside the bed in which she was in, offering the rose he was holding. "Ahh, a sweet young lady such as yourself must have a rose to compliment your beauty."

Lucy smiled a bit and declined the rose politely. "I appreciate the offer though," she said. Leon rolled his eyes at the "ladies man" and slunk off to the corner to lean his back against the wall and cross his arms. She could feel his uneasiness and looked away. Wolf stepped next to Panther and gave him a death glare. Panther smiled and purred again before leaving the lady hare's side and next to Leon.

"Welcome to my base. I hope you enjoy your stay here, because I have come to return the favor from those weeks ago."

Lucy didn't like the sound of that one. Not even a tiny bit. _Now's the best time to listen to me,_ mind said. Heart replied with something else. _M-maybe he wants to bond with you!_ Lucy pushed both away and sighed. This certainly will be interesting.

**CHAPTER TWO END**

So that was chapter two. Not as interior descriptive as the last, but showing a budding relationship on Lucy's point of end. Looks like Wolf at the moment is taking advantage of Lucy's kindness, but he does appreciate it. This chapter happened to be shorter than the last.

Hope you enjoyed this one! Not much to say but have fun reading this!


	3. Bonus: The Night Out

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. This series was created and published by Nintendo. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Nintendo and whoever is in part of making Star Fox._

Author comments beforehand: Normally, there would be an update. But, I'm being a bit mean and waiting for some more reviews to appear so I know how many people like the fic before I continue. I bet everyone else does that so it makes no difference.

I guess what you could call this is the 'trial version' of Beauty and the Beast before I got to write it. I focused more on Wolf in this one and I really loved it. I was going to continue it but I couldn't since the school's internet was down and I couldn't e-mail it to my home computer. So, here's an incomplete thing of Wolf and Lucy as a potential pairing. I was going to make this a one-shot too since I usually don't have enough inspiration to do multi chapter fics, but I guess Beauty and the Beast is an exception!

Please enjoy! I may even incorporate this in a later chapter somehow, but we'll see. Just stalling basically, but I feel that you all have a right to see a trial version

It was debatable whether to say that he had a personal life. Wolf O'Donnell, leader of Star Wolf, considered his life to be centered around Fox McCloud, and to see his utter defeat with an exploding Arwing. Ahh yes, he mused to himself over and over again, this is truly what my life is about. In truth, it was. Ever since Andross, the crazed ape scientist from Corneria, hired him and his crew to stop team Star Fox, this was his goal. He would chase the vulpine around, shoot lasers, launch bombs, and pray, HOPE that something would hit the ship, sending it spiraling down to its doom.

Wolf sighed, but to the team mates sitting next to him, it sounded more like a low, irritated growl to leave the lupine to his drink.

Wolf then became even more irritated and picked up his glass, rocking it slowly around in a circle. Then, minutes after this, he put it down and began tapping his feet, as if he was nervous about something. Then suddenly, he got up, left his pay, and walked out of the bar. His two team mates looked at each other that their leader paid no attention to them and simply left, leaving them to pay for themselves when they recalled that earlier, he smiled that wicked smile and replied, _Sure, I'll pay for your drinks, just don't get too drunk. _

The wolf was now outside as the moon luminated the streets below her, watching the testy thirty one year old trudge along the paved roads. He looked left and right with his good eye and grumbled. Then, suddenly, he heard footsteps. His ear flicked and he stood quietly, expecting an enemy when it could easily just be a innocent civilian walking by. Wolf waited, standing under a street light waiting for the figure to appear. They're coming from behind, his mind told himself. He reached down and grabbed his gun, ready to draw it and take down the person.

But then, as the footsteps got closer, he noticed that they weren't any boots, they were heels. WOMEN'S heels. Wolf removed his hand and waiting to see whoever this girl was; which was odd because usually he paid no attention to them. That was until he saw a farmiliar face.

It was the vixen of Star Fox, Krystal, or at least that is what Wolf remembers since Fox seemed very protective of the girl. But she was with another. This one was a tall, slender rabbit with pastel pink fur, magenta eyes, and hair that curled similar to Katt Monroe's. Wolf looked at them as they passed but then Krystal caught on to him and turned her ears flattening against her head.

"Wolf!" she exclaimed in surprise and a hint of anger.

"hmph," he replied in response, giving off one of his signature smiles, "It seems that even the vixen of Star Fox won't let me wander about in society."

"I would," she replied, stepping in front of her friend, "If you weren't trying to kill my boyfriend."

Wolf chuckled softly. "Love surely is a powerful thing. That Fox McCloud really is lucky, isn't he?"

Krystal stared at the lupine with glowing aqua eyes until a voice behind her spoke up.

"You're Wolf O' Donnell, aren't you?"

Wolf focused on the rabbit girl and smiled coolly, peering at her with his sharp lavender eye and bionical eye patch. "Well, looks like your little friend knows me. Let her speak if she wants, she doesn't need you to protect her obviously, since I am doing no her."

Krystal stepped aside and let her friend pass. The girl now stood in front of him.

"I'm Lucy Hare, daughter of Peppy and Vivan Hare."

**AND THIS IS WHERE IT FINISHES, INCOMPLETED**


	4. Who is Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. This series was created and published by Nintendo. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Nintendo and whoever is in part of making Star Fox._

Author comments beforehand: This was a hard chapter to come up with. I didn't know what to make Wolf's thank you was until I realized what Wolf truly loved, which was being a pilot. Lucy also wanted to be a pilot at one point in her life so I realized the perfect way to do this chapter was a whole Wolfen extravaganza. HA! Originality! Nobody has ever done this before from what I can see so I am proud to say that I might be the first to have someone but Star Wolf in a Wolfen! Enjoy this chapter!

P.S. This is my first time writing any sort of air-military-battle-thing. So…uhhh…be a bit nice?

**Beauty and the Beast**

**III. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?**

Lucy the day before couldn't fathom that this would occur. When she meant interesting, she just got that. Wolf was on her right while Panther was on her left. Leon was next to Wolf's side. They each stared up at the colossal ship known as the Wolfen. Lucy glanced over at Wolf who had a proud look on his face, as if the Wolfen was actually a child learning how to talk rather than a sleek air machine. She smiled at him, both having their secret moment of happiness.

"So, you will be the only creature other than me to ever touch a Wolfen," replied Wolf in a deep, soothing voice, "How do you feel, Ms. Hare?"

Lucy was too shocked by Wolf's calm voice to notice that he was mocking her. "I-I feel like this is a dream."

Wolf gazed down at the hare. "Oh? You dreamed of flying a Wolfen?"

Lucy turned so now they were looking into each others eyes. Wolf's tail swayed calmly as he looked down at Lucy's magenta eyes. Lucy peered up at Wolf's single lavender eye. But she didn't focus on just the normal eye; she looked at the bionic eye patch as well, which gave Wolf a surprise. But, he shook it off and listened to what she had to say.

"When I was a little girl," Lucy began, "I always wanted to be like my father. Strong, kind, compassionate to others…He was the definition of 'hero' to me." She paused and took a deep breath. "I dreamed of being a pilot. I wanted to experience what my father felt when he flew. The adrenaline rush of flying through the skies, maneuvering the ship, dodging anything that came into my path…just simply gliding like an un-caged bird."

Wolf's eye softened. He looked at the woman and saw what he felt each time he piloted his Wolfen. He felt his heart grew to a relaxing rhythm, as if listening to her made the world seem like a soft cloud. Wolf never imagined that this girl could make a feeling he once felt come back. Leon and Panther both picked this 'vibe' up and stared at Wolf like he had two heads. Even they could not believe that Peppy Hare's daughter was bringing out a side to Wolf they had not seen.

Lucy smiled a bit, her two front teeth glittering in the lights. "Mr. O'Donnel, you really are not as bad as they say you are."

Wolf then returned to his old self with that. He blinked and chuckled, a low rumble from his throat. "You haven't truly seen what I can do."

Lucy looked away and nodded to the Wolfen. "Let's fly. Teach me everything you know." Wolf grinned at that and opened the cockpit. "Alright then! Let's see if Peppy Hare's daughter can handle a Wolfen!" Leon smirked and opened his cockpit as well. Panther purred softly, making note of how Wolf reacted before boarding his own ship.

Wolf started to climb the ladder to his cockpit while Lucy looked up at the thirty one year old lupine with a confused expression on her face. Once he was inside, he moved his head over to the side and called down to her.

"Alright then, come on up."

"W-wait," she replied nervously, "I thought I was flying the Wolfen."

"Oh you are," he said, "But you need someone to supervise you."

"So what you're saying is that you and I will pilot it together?"

"If you can think of any other way to do it, let me know Professor."

Lucy blushed madly. She would be sitting in the same cockpit as Wolf O'Donnel. I don't like the looks of this! The lady hare thought. I hope he knows what he's doing.

The hare took a deep breath, hoping it would come down her humming bird heart. She felt like it only sped up faster. Lucy then grabbed the ladder and began the long climb. With each step, she advanced on the ladder. The ladder's cool metal bars did settle the heat a bit, which she was thankful for. After a few minutes, she reached the cockpit. She took a moment to gaze at its internal beauty.

The cockpit itself was smaller than an Arwings'. The seat for starters, was made of metal, but it had leather cushioning so it was acceptable to sit on. But not for too long, she noted, it must hurt to sit in that thing for who knows how long fighting. She moved her eyes to the duel handle break system on either side of the cockpit. The handles had grips on them for easy usage and each had two pairs small buttons at the top. One was larger; the other was smaller. Lucy figured that she would find out their uses later. She looked in front of that to see a foot petal for acceleration. "Wow," she murmured. She then looked at the front of the cockpit where the control pad was. It wasn't lit up now, but she can tell that there must be a holographic image setting for setting the ship in place and for any other dynamics. This is also where the weapon changes are installed, Lucy guessed. She had no clue herself since she only knew the mechanics of an Arwing.

Wolf looked at Lucy as she took in the cockpit's interior. He then sighed and leaned back and waited for the hare to notice his presence. "Ready to take off?"

"I-I think so."

"Excellent, come on in. It's going to be cramped, but if you sit in my lap, you should be alright."

"IN?!" Lucy yelped, her face becoming red again.

Wolf chuckled and grabbed under her armpits, gently lifting her into the ship. She yelped from surprise until she was sitting with Wolf in the Wolfen. She blushed because she wasn't sitting on top of his legs but in between them. Worst off, he didn't even seem to care about this at all. Lucy gulped and she started to breathe faster as the cockpit's ceiling closed over them.

"Take deep breaths," said the deep voice behind her. "You don't want to get yourself worked up over this."

Lucy nodded and got her breathing back to normal. "Good. Now, I want you to hold the break system. Use the smaller buttons to turn the ship on. The holographic image system will appear and then I want you to type in the code, 'VD3850X92U'. That is the way to get the ship started."

Lucy reached with her left to the left break and then did the same with the opposite hand. At the same time, she pushed the smaller buttons and the image system came to life. A pad developed in front of the twenty three year old and showed a key. She typed in the code Wolf gave her and the machine started to rumble.

"Excellent. Now, I'm going to open the doors to outside and then I want you to count down take off. Leon and Panther will go ahead and then I want you to press down on the foot petal and use the two large buttons. Once you press down on those," he replied, "I want you to pull them inward to yourself then pull them back hard. You'll feel the engine start and that will take you in the air."

Lucy nodded and her heart pounded in her chest. She felt Wolf move his hand to her right side to press something and the doors in front of the three Wolfen opened to reveal the snow covered grounds of Fichina. The runway arched to an eighty six degree angle pointing to the sky above. She saw Leon's and Panther's Wolfen already begin to charge up and start moving forward.

Lucy then started her countdown. "Ten…Nine…Eight…" She gripped the break system and pushed the foot petal a bit, moving the ship a bit forward. "Seven…Six…Five…" She shut her eyes and tensed up a bit. Then Lucy took a deep breath and re-opened her eyes. This is your moment Lucy, she told herself. Make this baby fly!

"Four…Three…Two…One!"

She did as she was instructed, pulling the breaks inward then back toward her hard. She felt an energy boost and the ship propelled itself into the sky. Automatically, without Wolf saying anything, she pulled up a screen to reveal her G-Diffusers and she punched in codes and with luck, made them stable. She was now airborne.

Wolf grinned and looked to his left and right, seeing Leon and Panther on either side. He reached passed the hare and turned on the communication system. Soon, two small pictures of Leon's and Panther's heads appeared.

"Wow, I'm surprised she made it. Then again, it IS Wolf teaching her the ropes!" Leon replied in his gnarly tone, almost giggling.

"Lucy is more than you think," Panther said in a soothing voice, "She is a brilliant individual after all. Though, I prefer someone else…"

Lucy shuttered a bit. She knew Panther was being nice, but that comment at the end made her feel awkward. I wonder who the poor girl is to have to deal with Panther's flirts, she thought.

"Alright, now on to part two of our lesson," Wolf broke in, sounding a bit irritated. Lucy nodded and awaited her next instructions.

"Now, what I want you to do is ease off the acceleration. After you did that, bring up the key pad again and set it to basic laser canons. Once you do that, I'll have Leon come at us with some shots. You'll try to avoid and hit him three times."

Wow, he's giving me the full tutorial! Lucy couldn't help but lift the corners of her mouth. It was almost like she was by herself, doing it like she was piloting for years. Father, she thought, I can finally be close to you…

Lucy then brought up the kept pad, finding the 'weapons' choice. Then another section came up and she quickly pressed the basic canon option and she felt the Wolfen jerk. On the outside, two panels on the lower area of the ship opened and two small, lean canons appeared. They each began to glow a bright green. Then what happened next surprised her. A holographic goggle image appeared in front of her eyes and revealed a lock system and a target image, showing Leon's and Panther's Wolfen moving along side Wolf's. She then saw one ship move from its formation and turned to face her own. She gulped as the fight began. Lucy looked out the front window and began her best to evade the on coming shots.

"Eeeeek!" Lucy screamed as a shot hit the Wolfen. The hare turned to head to see a health gauge appear on the left wall beside her that read "ninety four percent". Lucy looked ahead and then decided the best way to dodge the blitz was through her father's techniques. She moved the breaks inward then forward, slowing the ship down a bit. Then, she pulled them up and tilted them so that the ship began moving backwards. Wolf narrowed his eye in surprise as he experienced the U-turn being put into play. Once it was executed, she pressed on the accelerator and pulled up behind Leon. She then swiveled the ship so that she was facing his tail. She then pressed the larger buttons and let the first attempt of using the canons begin.

Lucy got one shot in and she heard Leon grumble. She smiled at her first hit but then quickly changed her expression once he mimicked her and did a U-turn so that he was facing her front again. He began firing and she got hit a number of times. She glanced five times to see that she now had fifty four percent of health left on the Wolfen. Lucy looked at the barrage and panicked slightly. Now what? She thought.

"Think about it before you act," Wolf said. "What can you do to avoid getting damage to your ship?"

Lucy glanced behind her and then up front. What CAN I do? She thought nervously. What would father do at the time like this?!

Lucy took another deep breath and thought quickly. Then, it clicked. She smiled and then felt the confidence flow through her blood. She quickly pulled the breaks back to her and tilted to the left. Wolf had barely enough time to react as he felt the Wolfen turn quickly. He then realized it was doing an infamous barrel roll.

"What?!" Leon exclaimed seeing the Wolfen doing the signature Star Fox move, "She's doing barrel rolls?!"

"Yes," Panther said, watching the battle, "It certainly is interesting."

Then, after she got in close, Lucy button mashed and sent the lasers flying. She successfully got two shots in and cleared the mission. She heard Leon screech with rage as she flew away.

"I-I did it!" Lucy smiled wide and looked up at Wolf as if she had just one first place in a competition. "Did you see that? I could never imagine that the barrel roll technique worked on a Wolfen!"

Wolf smiled a bit at her. "Yes, that was truly a remarkable experience. Now, lets move on to the next battle."

"Panther will now do the same as Leon, but this time he will use more of the weapons that the Wolfen has. I'm not going to give you any clues on how to access them, seeing how you managed to figure out the break system in a short amount of time."

The hare felt heat rise to her cheeks and she looked away from the older man. Then, she let herself look back and listened for the last bit of instruction.

"After you get five shots in on Panther, we'll turn around and head back to the base. Once we've docked, we'll get out and figure out what to do from there." Wolf replied gruffly.

"Alright," answered Lucy, readying herself for the final part of her flying lesson.

She peered at the holographic goggle system and saw Leon's ship pull back while Panther's pulled forward. Lucy then moved in after Panther, pressing on the foot petal moving the ship forward.

At the moment, it was a game of cat and mouse. When Panther maneuvered to the left, so did Lucy. When he pulled under, she did. The weaponless battle slowly started to irritate Lucy's teacher and she heard him growl a curse. She giggled at Wolf's anger. "I hope you remember it's not your battle," Lucy replied."

"Whatever," Wolf replied, "Just make something happen."

"As the old saying goes, be careful what you wish for, Mr. O'Donnel!"

And that's when his wish was granted. Panther turned his ship around and fired a bombardment of medium sized missiles. Lucy eased the ship out of the way and used the basic canon system to get in one successful hit before pulling away. Then Wolf growled suddenly, startling Lucy.

"You idiot! What are you thinking showing your tail to the enemy! You'll die if you don't think of something!"

Lucy gulped as she saw the health gauge go down bit by bit. She then did a U-turn and successfully got herself and Wolf to safety. Once she got on Panther's tail, she changed the weapon to a medium sized canon like Panther and fired three shots. Each got in.

"Two more shots to go," Lucy said.

Then, Panther turned like he did before and brought out the bad of the bad. The Nova bomb. Lucy gulped and she knew what she had to do. Mimic Panther and hope that her shot got in before his. If only I knew his health gauge, the lady hare thought. She changed the weapon and closed the canon hatches and the outside revealed the hole to the bomb. Lucy had to get the timing right and she didn't know when it was. Lucy glanced at Wolf and he looked down at her with his arms crossed. All secrets, she thought.

She then remembered something. The lock system! Lucy hadn't tried it before, and this was the perfect moment to test it out. Lucy gulped and tried the smaller buttons on the break system and felt the lock system activate. "Yes!" she exclaimed. Lucy held the buttons down and kept the ship moving and felt it lock on Panther's Wolfen. This is it, she thought, now or never!

Lucy quickly pressed the larger buttons and fired a single Nova bomb. And at the same time, Panther fired his. Of course, Lucy thought rolling her eyes. Now she had to think fast to avoid Panther's and her own Nova bomb. With these two bombs it will definitely either satisfy her requirement or send the Wolfen spiraling to the planet below them, and she really didn't want that.

Then, the explosion happened. Both Wolfen were engulfed in the flames of the bomb and its only spectator was Leon. He anxiously awaited the aftermath. "It's either the girl or Panther," he said to himself.

Once it cleared, he looked. On his screen it showed that Panther and Lucy had survived it but now they each had one percent health left and that wasn't enough to get them back, but she successfully got the requirement. Leon even smiled a bit at this. "Not bad," he said through the communication system, "Not bad at all!"

Panther grinned and saluted to her. "Lovely work, Lucy Hare!"

Lucy's eyes glittered and she felt tears come to her eyes. I did it! She exclaimed in her mind, I lived my dream! Lucy turned to face Wolf. Even he was smiling. And not one of his devilish grins, but what seemed like a true, heartwarming smile. "Good job, Lucy."

Lucy felt her heart race. Her cheeks reddened and she gazed up at Wolf. They stared at each other for awhile longer before Lucy turned around and brought the Wolfen back to the base, barely making it.

--

After landing the ship and getting out of the cockpit, Lucy was surrounded by the Star Wolf crew each giving their comments. Lucy took it all in, enjoying the criticism. After awhile, they talked a bit and the Wolf offered to take the lady hare home. And so, the two were walking side by side to Lucy's apartment. The trip was in silence, with all the excitement of the battle behind them. The only noise that was created was through the crunching of Lucy's and Wolf's boots under the un-melted snow. The sun began to sink as they walked past the café they met in a month ago. Lucy glanced in to it and she saw the elderly dachshund. He noticed her as well and he gave a small wave. She waved back and then turned back to her walk with the leader of Star Wolf.

Soon, they reached Lucy's apartment. She turned to Wolf and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you so much. That definitely was something more than what I did."

"Not really," Wolf replied simply, "I was merely returning the kindness you showed me."

The silence dwelled on the two. Then, Lucy dug into her coat pocket to reveal something. Wolf looked as she got a key off her key chain. Then, she held it out to the taller lupine.

"Here, I want you to have this. You're welcome into my home anytime. I would love to have you over when you're on Fichina."

Wolf's eye widened. He never in his life thought something like this was possible. But, he couldn't help but feel happy. Wolf was really beginning to like this girl, if he hadn't already. He took the key and put it in his pants pocket.

"Thank you, I suppose. I'll come visit sometime."

"I'm looking forward to it." Lucy said. She then took her other key on the chain and unlocked the door.

"Bye… Mr--… I mean Wolf."

Before Wolf had time to see her blush, to comprehend that she broke her habit, the door was closed and she was gone.

**CHAPTER THREE END**

Wow, this has to be one of my favorite chapters so far. I had a blast writing this. The battle was certainly a challenge and I watched many Star Wolf fighting videos so I can try to get a feel of the Wolfen. So, I hope I did a good job with the descriptions and everything, because it was hard to do!

As you can see, the relationship thing is starting to kick off now. Next chapter, it'll definitely spark a bit, I'm not gonna tell you how because you'll just have to find out!

Also, going to one of my comments/reviews from chapter two:

Yeah, I found two versions of the spelling for O'Donnel. I'll change it from now on to two 'll's. But for this chapter, it'll be one 'l' since I'm a bit lazy to make the change, Also, I couldn't find any official age for Wolf so I'm going by that. From all the sites I found it ranges from what you said to even late 40s so I decided to go a bit younger but older than what Fox is. I'm sorry if you do not like that, but the information about Wolf is pretty vague so I'm gonna just play the safe card and make it a bit nicer for me. Thank you for providing that information though!

See you next time!


	5. What do we have here?

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox

_oDisclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. This series was created and published by Nintendo. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Nintendo and whoever is in part of making Star Fox._

Author comments beforehand: I've been waiting to get this chapter out of my head! It sure will be a tough act to follow! But I'm sure I can manage! Thank you so much for all of the support! I really appreciate it! Here's chapter four!

**Beauty and the Beast**

**IV. What do we have here…?**

Lucy opened the door to her apartment one week after the Wolfen extravaganza to find three pairs of boots. She smiled weakly and then went inside. Once she reached the guest room, she saw Star Wolf sprawled out on the guest bed asleep. Leon was curled into a fetal position while Panther slept at an angle. Wolf was sleeping as if he had been laid in a casket with one fingered paw over his slightly exposed chest over his black thick leaved male tank top. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at this scene. The hare tip toed to the closet and pulled out a blanket, covering the men as they slept. She walked to the door and closed it so that it didn't even make a sound.

Lucy sighed as she sat down on her own bed. I never expected the whole team to show up, she thought. But she had to admit she loved that they all showed up. I'll make them a lovely feast later! She thought with happiness. But then that means I have to go food shopping…aw well! I had to do that anyway!

Lucy then grabbed an outfit to wear, which was a white sleeveless turtle neck with black pants that covered her feet. She also got out a bracelet her father gave to her as a birthday gift and decided this would be a good outfit to wear. She also got a matching bra and underwear set both being white. Plain and simple, that's just how I like it, Lucy replied in her mind. Lucy then went out of her room and into the bathroom. She took off everything and turned on the shower. She sighed under the hot water and began the task of cleaning her body and hair.

"Today was a decent day," she said to herself. "Next lesson I should probably see if I can get a demonstration. It would be good for the students to experience something real instead of lectures and equations."

After talking with herself and showering, she turned off the water and got herself a towel and dried off. Soon, she dressed in her chosen outfit and smiled at herself in the foggy mirror. She then made a face by taking her pinky fingers and stretched out the corners of her mouth. Lucy giggled at her immature behavior. She realized she was so happy that she needed to let some of it out!

Lucy, after a good while of making a face, decided it was best to leave before the boys got up and start complaining, since this her father did that sometimes when he was tired. Lucy walked to the door and opened it soon jumping back and gasping.

Wolf stood there half asleep practically glaring at her with his good eye.

"What in hell's name are you doing?"

Lucy placed a hand over her heart feeling it go, 'thump! thump!' "I'm trying to leave the bathroom," she said. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep but you make too much damned noise for that to happen."

"Hey!" She protested, "Stop acting like you own the place!"

Wolf then blinked and realized where he was. But he shrugged it off anyway not caring that he tried to own Lucy's apartment. "Whatever. So, now that I'm up, where are you leaving to?"

"Uh, well, I figured I would go food shopping. If you want you can come."

Wolf chuckled and shook his head. "Hell no. I hate doing that. As long as you get some meat, I'll be alright with that. Thank you though."

With that the leader of Star Wolf turned and walked back into the guest room, closing the door. Lucy sighed and wondered if Wolf was always such an arrogant person. Reminds me a bit of Falco, Lucy concluded with a small giggle. With that she walked to the door, put on her boots and jacket and closed the door.

--

When Lucy returned, she heard some noises coming from the main room. She first dragged in the two bags of food and placed it in a corner while taking off her boots. During that time, she couldn't help but listen to the argument taking place.

"No you moron," said one gnarly voice, "If you do THAT kind of formation you'll surely get us blown up!"

"But," said another with a low purr, "I'll be closer to Krystal that way I absolutely want that! I want to see her stare at me in the eyes and—"

"Shut the hell up, both of you!" yelled a gruff voice. "I'm sick of your pointless babble. We're sticking with this plan and we're going ahead with finding a way to land on this planet. If we can pull it off we'll have enough money to even BUY Great Fox! Now shut up before I really get pissed!"

Lucy shook in fear. Oh my goodness, her mind said, they're planning a mission right in my main room! Lucy had to get a hold of herself before she could take one bag and go into the room. Even when she did she had a nervous smile on her face.

"H-hello everyone, I'm back!"

Star Wolf stared at her and then they all grinned. Wolf closed his eye and leaned back into the couch and propped his feet on the table. "Welcome home, enjoy your outing."

"I-I think so… uh…"

Then they started to laugh. A low, simple laugh where it wasn't because something funny was said but just to kill the awkwardness in the air. After that subsided, Panther got up and offered to help Lucy with the food, which she thanked graciously. Soon, smells of cooked meats and assorted vegetables filled the room. Leon even settled the kitchen bar with plates and utensils. While that occurred, Panther replied with a comment along the lines of, "You just want to impress Wolf," which led to Leon throwing a fork at the big cat. Lucy laughed and tossed whatever she had in her frying pan into the air, making a rain shower of green, orange and red before it spilled back from where it came from before. Wolf was watching the hare. He gazed at her, watching her every move. He took a couple more seconds to look at the lady hare before turning back to his magazine.

"Aright," Lucy said after sitting down, "Let's begin our meal!"

At nine o'clock at night, the four ate their dinner while the others of Fichina were safe in their beds dreaming peacefully. Panther told Lucy about his lover Krystal who was apart of Star Fox. Lucy nervously smiled as she soon figured out from a whisper from Leon that it was all a lie and that this vixen was actually Fox's girlfriend. Lucy also learned that Leon was obsessed with sharpening knives in hoping one day that he could plunge one into the heart of a certain bird. Lucy soon asked Wolf a question about the Wolfen and its mechanics which led to Panther butting in. Wolf growled at him while Panther seemed to eat up the anger like he was with his steak. Lucy during this whole period never felt happier. She smiled and for once in a very long time, she truly felt like she had a family to laugh with.

Soon, at eleven P. M., the dishes were being washed by Wolf and Lucy while Leon and Panther were back in the guest room, chatting more about the mission that Lucy had barged in on. The pair cleaned and dried each plate, shined the forks and knives and made sure that there were no stains in the wine glasses.

"I truly enjoyed this," Lucy said while putting the last plate away. "The last time I had such a warm atmosphere was when I was twelve, right before my father left to help Fox with defeating Andross."

Wolf glanced at Lucy and then followed her to the couch, where she began telling him about her past.

"I remember that day perfectly…Fox was with me helping me with some homework when Father came rushing in. I just recall just staring at the tattered clothes on his body, the blood running down his cheek and the tears in his eyes. He saw Fox and hugged him so tight and told him what happened to James. I saw Fox just deteriorate in his arms. He crumpled to my father's feet and just knelt there, his face in pure shock. General Pepper came in soon and then…" Lucy's face seemed to go black. Wolf stared at her. "Fox screamed. It pierced my heart; that blood boiling scream of grief. I know that feeling all to well…" She shook her head as she felt the tears come to her eyes. Why am I pouring this stuff out to Wolf? It's not like he asked about it… she thought. Her mind agreed with her at that moment. _Just stop before you get too deep._ But she couldn't. Her mouth just kept moving.

"When I was younger, my mother was diagnosed with an illness. At first it was a cough. Just a light cough and it didn't seem to bother us since I was sick before with a cold. We all assumed it was a cold." Lucy laughed quietly. "Ahhh…we soon learned that it was going to get worse. The cough went away and she started to get high fevers, chills…vomiting. The vomiting got so bad that she started to throw up blood. The first time I saw it I stood there, frozen as the red liquid dribbled down her beautiful fur. Father took her to the hospital and form then on, that's where she stayed."

Lucy didn't let the tears stop now. She didn't even care that Wolf was watching her do this. _Stop! Stop this instant! Don't get too close, remember who he is!_ Her mind protested, but the voice was growing weaker, feebler. "The last time I saw her she looked so tired. I was bawling my head out and I saw Father crying too. She told us not to cry and to be brave. 'Mommy was going to be okay no matter what'."

"I-I guess you know how that one ends…" Lucy replied before crying. Wolf just sat there, looking at her as she sobbed in sorrow. He never expect someone to just open up to him. He felt his heart lurch and he couldn't stand to see this poor girl cry anymore. Wolf leaned in and took a finger to her eye and wiped a tear drop away.

"Crying…never really helps you know." He managed to say. "I'm sure your mother wants you to smile, like you were before."

Lucy stared blankly at Wolf, shocked that he was showing such compassion. One last drop fell and landed on the couch and a silence occurred once again between the two. They stared at each other, looking at each other as if that was all they could do. Wolf brought his hand away and licked the tear off of his claw. Lucy felt her cheeks grow hot and she felt her heart speed up. He looked at her again and suddenly, began leaning in to her once more. But not with his hand, with his face.

The hare knew all too well what was about to happen. One month ago, she never dreamed that this would occur; befriending a murderous mercenary such as Wolf O' Donnel. But as he lifted her chin the same way as the time before, Lucy knew what her heart was trying to tell her.

At first, Wolf's lips upon hers were cold and they just sat there, giving her comfort from her spill before. But once he parted and turned his head, he came back and began moving his lips, showing her that this was indeed intentional. She closed her eyes and brought her arms around his muscular neck, pulling the wolf closer to her. Lucy sighed under the taste of the wine and kissed back, enjoying the kiss more than she could think. Heat surrounded the two and Wolf started leaning forward, pushing the hare back onto the couch so now he was on top of her, continuing the romantic moment. With each touch they began to go deeper, as if kissing was the only way to figure each other out.

Lucy didn't know why this was happening. Why she was letting herself fall under his romantic leadings, but at this moment all she wanted was Wolf loving her. They didn't even notice another figure come into the room, standing behind the couch as they continued to kiss.

"You know," said the voice with obvious happiness, "It's not nice to make out front of other people." The voice then let out a low, amused purr.

The pair broke apart. Lucy's face grew as red as a tomato and she suddenly pushed Wolf off of her, making him land to the floor. He growled in pain and anger. "What the hell Panther."

Panther chuckled and let his tail twitch behind him. "Just pointing out the obvious, Lord O'Donnell. You can't make her yours in one night." Wolf's tempter was rising now and he let out another threatening growl. "Leave. Now."

"Alright, but don't get angry if you can't find your underwear in the morning!"

Panther had to dart out of the room so he could avoid a death experience. Wolf huffed and got up, looking down at the embarrassed hare. They stared at each other before someone spoke.

"I'm sorry about before." Wolf replied.

"N-no, that's fine…I…" Lucy said, cutting off before she finished.

The air was uncomfortable and both were nervous to do anything so Lucy excused herself and ran into her room, shutting the door and began to take out her cell phone. She pressed the numbers and sat on her bed, her fingered paw shaking as she heard the ringing of the phone. Lucy sighed out loud when she heard a 'hello?' from the other end.

"Francesca! I am so glad you're up!"

"Of course I'm up!" the mouse said with an irritated tone, "I have so many darned tests to grade that I can't sleep!"

"I-I have something I must, no ABSOLUTELY tell you!" the hare said quickly.

"Geez, I haven't seen you this frazzled since the day you got your first boyfriend! Well, who's the guy?"

Lucy gulped. "Uhhh…well, remember a week earlier…"

"Ugh, I am GLAD you brought that up. Do you know how dangerous it was?" Francesca said, "I was so scared that we were all going to die! I was so shocked to see him lick your cheek. Really creepy! It was like he TASTED you or something!"

"Well…you s-see," Lucy tried to get in but Francesca continued.

"I complained to the board about this. I hope they do something because if that happens again I am just going to simply call the police to hoard him off to jail where he belongs!" Francesca ranted.

"Just hold up!" Lucy said. "I have something to tell you about Wolf!"

"Wolf?" the mouse replied in confusion, "You never call people by their first names unless—"

The mouse's voice froze and Lucy closed her eyes as her friend began figuring it out. "Don't tell me that you're ACTUALLY dating him now."

"Well…" she said with a nervous tone "not dating but…"

"YOU KISSED HIM?!" The mouse howled. "How could you KISS him?!"

"It was in a moment! I-I don't know, it just happened!" the hare protested, clutching the cell phone.

"Spur of moment?! You just don't let assassins kiss you for the HECK OF IT!!"

Lucy sighed and she knew her friend was right, but she couldn't help but protest. In some ways, she wanted him to kiss her. To hold her and tell her it was okay. Lucy wanted to see that man love her and to prove all of his cold rumors wrong.

"…"

"Nothing, huh?" the mouse replied after awhile.

"Well, I guess I'm alright with it. But you guys can't just make out. You have to see if you like each other in that way. I should say 'stay the heck away from him' but you're a strong girl Plus, when it gets tough you can call your Dad and he can get the Cornerian army on him!" she replied with a laugh.

Lucy smiled a bit. "I guess you're right. I have to admit, lately I have been thinking of him more often and when I see him…I feel my heart speed up."

"Well, I guess that means you have a crush on him. But you have to find out more about this guy before you do anything else. I don't want you getting hurt over him, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Lucy replied.

"Alright, here's what I'm going to do," Fransesca said. "We'll have an outing tomorrow on Fichina, you and me. We'll discuss about… YOU KNOW WHO and we'll see what's up with everything. How's that for a plan?"

Lucy beamed at the phone now. "Absolutely wonderful! I'll pick you up at the train station at nine o'clock a.m.! Wear light summer clothes, it's supposed to be in the high seventies, believe it or not!"

"Crazy Fichina weather," said the mouse. "Alright, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye bye!" Lucy chirped.

She hung up the phone and fell back onto her bed, listening to her friend's advice repeat in her head.

It's true, she thought. I do have to figure out whether I care for Wolf that much now. I can't believe I fell for his exterior that fast! That I have to admit. I wonder why though… perhaps 'why' is what I have to figure out!

She leaned to her light switch and she turned out the light. Lucy sighed and stared at the ceiling. "This was truly one eventful evening," the hare said out loud to herself. Lucy thought for awhile and she felt her eyes begin to close. But they burst open when Wolf appeared in the room. She sat up and pulled the covers up and watched him close the door. Lucy waited for him to fit next to her and look at her intensely.

"W-wolf…" she whispered.

"I see you're still wondering about before," he replied in an almost whisper. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up as she heard the low rumble of his quieted voice.

"A bit…I do want to say that I did...In some w-ways…want to kiss you." She managed to get out.

Wolf narrowed his eye and leaned in. "Really now?" Lucy's face grew hotter and she leaned back a bit. "Y-yes, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't" the lupine replied smoothly.

They quieted down and stared at each other in the darkness. These silences come up WAY too often, Lucy thought. She heard her heart ram against her chest and she prayed it would stop. Wolf smiled coolly in the darkness as if he could hear it. He leaned in and whispered, "Goodnight." He blew softly into her ear.

"T-teasing isn't very nice, Wolf…" Lucy said.

Wolf moved to her face, licking her lips with his tongue. Lucy's face reached the darkest shade of red with that. Wolf grinned and murmured, "Haven't we figured out that I'm not a very nice person?"

With that, Wolf O' Donnell left the room, leaving her astounded. Lucy fell back onto the bed and clutched her ear.

"Teasing…isn't very nice Wolf." She said again.

**CHAPTER FOUR END**

Finally! They kiss! Yes, early, huh? I did that for a reason. They seem like the ones to have action not words. See? Those silences did have a purpose! And oh, referenced chapter two, very surreptitious!

I loved this chapter just because of the spark. Them sleeping together is just to show that, not to suggest anything. So now we get to the juicy romance. Also, in this chapter we see Lucy open up to Wolf, as expected since Wolf is like a rock. Don't worry, I got something cooked up so that Lucy can break the shell and find out what Wolf O'Donnell is all about. So, this was shorter than the rest but I think it has enough meat to make up for it!

In chapter five, Francesca gets to shine through. Yep, I made her up myself! I love her though, she's not one of the annoying OCs I hope. I think she makes a nice side character.

Oh, and if you haven't figured it out, this takes place in the way beginning of Command before she helps Star Fox. Yes, I will try to incorporate some Command in there later on, but for now, I'm sailing my own ship.

Have a lovely day


	6. It’s Such a Lovely Day, Isn’t It?

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. This series was created and published by Nintendo. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Nintendo and whoever is in part of making Star Fox._

Author comments beforehand: I love this idea. It seems so nice and spring like. Plus, I'm kind of hoping for warm weather. Also, to go on a comment that was mentioned about chapter three:

I'm sorry to say that I wasn't sure that Gravity Blades existed in Star Fox, because I never recalled them in any game. I researched it and confirmed that both Wolfen and Arwing use G-Diffusers. I hate to be rude for turning down advice, but that's what I found out. If you can show me where you found out about Gravity Blades, I would be grateful to look into it and see what's up with it!

Anyway, this is a break from the steamy chapter we had last time, please enjoy

**Beauty and the Beast**

**V. It's Such a Lovely Day, Isn't It?**

Lucy awoke the next morning at seven with her alarm sounding off with a high, annoying tone. Her fingered paw moved to the alarm clock, searched for the snooze button and eventually hit it. The hand moved from the alarm and back down into the bed. The lump under the bed sheets moved over and then got up. The hare rubbed her magenta eyes and yawned. She got up and sighed. Lucy then got changed into her chosen outfit for the outing. Today she chose a set of light blue bra and underwear set. For outer clothing, she had a long-sleeved spring shirt that was grey blue and had no neck. Next, she put on dark blue stockings that cut off before her knees. Lucy then slid a spring dress on with spaghetti straps. Its color was a pale yellow and the length of it was short, but not too short that it revealed anything. Lastly, she put on a thin, red belt around her hips, completing her fashionable outfit.

The hare left her room and walked slowly into the main room, where she found a wolf sitting in his usual spot having coffee. Today's choice of music was some jazz piece that her father occasionally chose when he quote unquote, "felt young and robust."

Wolf looked up and casually waved. Lucy waved back and went over to sit next to him, but she sat with some distance. They both felt awkward. Yesterday was interesting, even leading up to a passionate kiss. Lucy looked over to Wolf as he scanned the newspaper.

"So…" Lucy began, "How're you this morning? I'm surprised you didn't leave."

"I don't have to leave for awhile," Wolf replied, taking a sip of his morning drink, "I have seven days of relaxation before I go off on a mission. Think you can handle seeing me for seven days?" When he said that, he looked up and gave her a devil's grin, teeth showing and all.

"…" She looked away and felt her cheeks heat up. "Y-yes, I think I can."

"Wonderful." He said with his tone sounding like it was too pleased.

Lucy looked back and watched the older man read again. She checked the clock on the wall and saw she had a half hour before she was going to meet up with Francesca. Lucy smiled a bit and decided to go have breakfast with her friend. After all, a girl's day out includes breakfast, lunch, and if they wanted, dinner. Golden's Song seems like the perfect place, she thought. Golden's Song was the bright yellow café in which she first met with Wolf all that time ago.

Suddenly, she felt a touch against her cheek. It was Wolf, now leaning in to her. Lucy's cheeks heated up for a second time as he moved forward. She moved back until she couldn't anymore.

"W-w-wolf! What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Hold still," he said.

Lucy did as she was told, holding still. She felt his claw pick something from her fur. When she looked to see what it was, she noticed a ladybug.

"A ladybug? How did that get in here?"

"Good question," Wolf replied, a gruff tone on top of the reply, "I did leave the window open when I got up. It must have flown in here."

"You know what they say," Lucy replied with a cheerful smile, "A ladybug brings good luck!"

Wolf chuckled and looked at the bug on his claw, sitting up normally now. "You really believe a little bug has luck? Interesting. You never cease to amaze me, Lucy Hare."

The way Wolf said her name made her blush. Why does it sound so nice when he says my name? she questioned. I guess this is what it's like to…

Her eyes widened with shock. No, no, no! What am I THINKING?! The hare shook her head a bit and looked up to see him staring straight at her. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Lucy said quickly, "Just had something on my mind!"

That remark led Wolf to chuckle again and then walk over to the open window. Lucy then noticed it wasn't a window; it was the glass door to her balcony. She watched him go outside and let the bug free. She stared at him, taking in that peaceful image and documenting it for herself.

Once he was inside, he went to the kitchen and then came out with another mug. He handed it to her and blinked. "Don't expect me to make extra coffee. I accidentally made more so since you're the first one up, you get it." Wolf grunted.

"Thanks," Lucy said, peering down at the drink. She brought the warm liquid to her lips and drank it. She found that it had the perfect blend of milk and sugar in it, and also something else.

"Honey?" she said.

"Yes; just a drop. It won't taint the coffee that much, but since you're too girly for black coffee, I figured a nice drop of honey would make it appeasing to you."

"Thank you," Lucy replied again. And for the remainder of her time with Wolf, she had the coffee and chatted about things he enjoyed. What she could get out of him was that he enjoyed classical and jazz music, preferred steak to any other meat that the Lylat system provided, and that when he needs something to fill the room, he took out a cigarette and smoked. Interesting character; definitely falls in the "bad boy" section. Lucy thought. Or rather… bad, sexy man.

The hare arrived at the space train on time and she waited for the shuttle to appear. She watched as a long vehicle landed on the platform and let out its passengers, all from the 'capital planet', Corneria. She then saw a light blue mouse and she called out her name.

"Frannie," she said, "Over here!"

Francesca walked over to Lucy and smiled. Today, she was wearing a black tank top with red bracelets on her wrists. She wore jeans that covered her sneakers. The sneakers matched the bracelets with the color being red. Around Francesca's neck was a necklace with a small pendant on it.

"Hey. Wow, I haven't heard that nickname in years!" she said.

"Yeah well, a best friend has to say the secret word sometimes!" Lucy replied with a grin.

"I thought the secret word was B.S."

Lucy gave Francesca a teasing glare and she shoved her friend lightly.

"No it's not. Now let's go have fun! I've been waiting for this since last night!"

And so, the pair left the train station and headed down the streets of Fichina. As Lucy said, the weather was in the mid seventies. Oddly enough, the climate system decided to change it to a warm, sunny day. This day has impeccable timing, Lucy thought to herself. She then opened her purse and checked her money supply. I brought enough!

"Hey Francesca, shall we go to the Goldie? I bet you didn't eat."

"I've been waiting for you to say that!" Francesca said, rubbing her stomach, "I could go for a nice bowl of fruit! I want raspberries!"

And so, they entered the forever yellow café. They waved at the old dachshund and waited for him to come over with a small note pad.

"And what can I get you two beautiful ladies?" he said with a soft smile.

"I would like a small mocha late with a bowl of assorted berries," replied the petite mouse.

"And I will have the banana yogurt special with granola," Lucy said.

"Alright, I'll have it ready in a jip-pie!" the dog replied, walking away. The girls smiled after him.

"He's such a good man, isn't he?" Lucy said after him. Francesca nodded. "I wonder how Kenneth does this all by himself. He's always got a full house and he just makes perfect timing with everything!"

"Experience, I guess." Lucy replied. "Father's got the same touch as Kenneth."

As promised, their order came quickly. Lucy paid right there and then to save the poor guy the trouble. He thanked her and smiled widely. Lucy couldn't help but smile back. He's too sweet to ignore, her mind said. The two friends had breakfast silently, just enjoying each other's presence. As soon as they finished, the two thanked Kenneth and left, leaving the dog to wave and call, "Please come again!"

The pair walked along their path and saw more people wandering the streets in groups, enjoying the nice weather. Kids ran past them laughing and yelling. Many couples walked by holding hands and walked closely, as if they couldn't separate for even one second. Friends clustered and chatted and talked about their latest interest. Fichina was for once, the epitome of happiness.

"Wow, it sure is lovely today," Francesca said. "I wish it was like this everyday."

"It's all up to that climate system," Lucy said. "I'm just happy it decided to be nice today. I bet tomorrow there's going to be a blizzard."

The friends laughed and walked into the shopping complex. The complex was a row of small shops, each with tiled roofs and small doors and windows. The sidewalk in which they were on turned into a cobbled road large enough for hundreds of Fichinians. Lamp posts lined the side of the road; old fashioned and even had candles inside to make it more romantic. These candles only light when it gets nice enough, Lucy thought. Along the complex, there were plots of grass and bushes with pine trees lining the streets. They were gated off and secluded from the stone as if they were in an ocean as their own island. The lamp posts were stationed inside the gated environment.

"This has to be one of my favorite parts of this city," the mouse said. "They always have good stuff here. From Corneria and aspiring artists who come here to sell goods."

With that said, the girls got to shopping. They first stopped in a clothing store and browsed around. Each chose a couple of outfits. First, Lucy tried on clothing. First, she came out in a summer dress that was white. The collar was trimmed with green ribbon and so was the end of the skirt. The end has the ribbon pulled in it and had a green stripe at the bottom. Light green lace was underneath it, poofing it out a bit.

"That's adorable!" Francesca said, "And I love the sandals that you found, it goes with it perfectly!" It was true; the high plat formed sandals went well. They were sand colored with a green stripe going through it. The sandals were tied with green ribbon attached to the top of it. The hare spun in this outfit.

"And at a good price! This dress is really well made! I'm going to get both!" And after that, she tried on more outfits ranching from summer dresses to pants and sweatshirts.

Next was Francesca. Her first outfit was a long sleeved black shirt with a V-neck. On top of it, she wore a short sleeved white sweatshirt that had a large red heart on the back. She wore jeans that had beads embroidered to the back pocket in an intricate design. She wore a plain red belt to keep the pants up. Her foot ware consisted of flip-flops that were red and white plaid.

"Now that's a cute outfit! You're so laid back, it makes me jealous!" Lucy replied.

"You're more laid back than me! I remember how you used to be such a tom boy! Fox would tease you about it all the time!" Francesca said while checking the price tags on her current outfit.

"Fox is such a sweetie anyway. He's the best guy to have as a boyfriend. I heard he's dating Krystal. Or rumor says." Lucy said as Francesca entered the changing room again to try on a new outfit.

"That's not what I heard," the mouse said back, "I heard he forced her off the team for some reason."

"Wow, that's not like Fox at all! When he's in love, he's in love. When he was dating Fara, he was more than happy to have her by his side in combat!" Lucy said when Francesca came out in a new outfit.

"Things change, sweetie."

"I know that, but it's so weird. I feel bad for Fox and Krystal. They seemed like the perfect pair." Lucy sighed. "They came to visit, Star Fox that is. Just a few months ago. I met Krystal then and she was the prettiest thing I've ever seen! She's such a darling too. Kind, majestic. She had Fox bewitched! We hung out for a bit and exchanged numbers, but we haven't talked since. I remember her because yesterday Panther tried to convince me that she was his girlfriend. That's when I found out from Leon that they were dating. I suppose that's false now."

Francesca paused. Just where she wanted to start having the discussion she's been waiting to have. Francesca finished trying on stuff and they paid for whatever they got and left the store, walking around to find another they wanted to browse through.

"Luc, part of the reason why we're here now is to talk about…Wolf O'Donnell."

Lucy's ears drooped like a flower then. She knew this was coming. Her heart started to race when she heard his name.

"I figured as much. How about we go into that store there?"

And so they do, entering into a antique store filled with knickknacks of all kind. Francesca looked at herself in an old mirror and turned to her friend.

"Recently, you've been different. Ever since you've hung around that guy, you've been acting love sick. Do you really like him?"

"I-I don't know," Lucy admitted. "He is sexy. I definitely like the way he looks but…it's too early to tell I think." She paused and looked down and up again. "But sometimes, he can be really sweet. It shocks me that an assassin such as himself can have a tender side. Apart of me wants him to show it more. And when he kissed me yesterday, I couldn't help but think that I…was loved. Not like my Father's love, but you know, the other."

Francesca listened and nodded. "I remember your first boyfriend. You two were inseparable at first, but it died so quickly. But I know you never acted this sincere about him. This is the first time I've ever heard you speak so sweetly about someone. Wolf should be grateful that you're starting to love him."

Lucy gave a small laugh. She brushed some of her hair away and smiled softly. "I guess that's how I feel. I have no other way to put it. You've hit the nail on the head. You always do Frannie. What would I do without you?"

Francesca smiled back. "I don't know, but you sure would be in a hell of a mess, that's for sure!" They both laughed. Lucy then linked her friend's arm and smiled. "Come on sister! We've got more shopping to do!" With the moment behind them, they left the store and continued on their adventure, arm in arm.

--

Meanwhile, Wolf O'Donnell was still in the hare's apartment. He was on the balcony, smoking a cigarette. He leaned against the bars and watched the smoke carry along the warm breeze. He growled a bit at the warm air flowing into his face. Wolf despised the warm weather; it made him feel sticky and disgusting. He chose Fichina awhile ago because of its cold environment, not for this.

In his mercenary outfit minus the vest and shoulder plates, he enjoyed some freedom of hotness. Sometimes, this became an outfit for around a home-like atmosphere.

As he stood there, Wolf watched the people of Fichina walk by, laughing and enjoying themselves. His lavender eye studied each carefully while his eye patch scanned their heart rates. Unsuspecting, the lupine's mind said. Wolf wasn't paid to assassinate any of them, but maybe one day, someone in that crowd would be in his grip, their blood running down his hands while he smiled coolly.

Wolf then noticed that his cigarette was at the end of its life now. He spat it out and watched it fall to the ground, soon to be crushed under someone's shoe. The wolf grumbled and turned over, letting the next jet of air hit his back.

At that moment, the scene from last night played in his mind. Wolf recalled the girl crying after spilling out her past. He remembered at that moment, he thought:

I never want to see someone as precious as you cry.

Indeed, something that pure came across his thoughts. Soon, to further this point, he leaned in and kissed the hare. Wolf wouldn't admit it out loud, but he enjoyed kissing her. Her lips had a soft feel to them. They tasted like salt from the tears and sweet from their choice of drink earlier that evening. He wanted more so Wolf naturally pulled away and kissed her with more feeling. He might've even gone further is Panther hadn't waltzed in like he did.

Wolf's eye narrowed and he felt his cheeks warm up a bit. "What the hell…I can't believe I'm starting to fall for her like a sick pup. Like McCloud and his vixen."

He cursed again softly and went to take out another cigarette when the doorbell rang. He waited and just stood there with the pack in his fingered paw and heard it ring again and again. Wolf sighed heavily and walked to the door, opening it.

"What do you want," he replied rudely. Then the creature that was standing there shocked him.

It was none other than Fox's girlfriend, Krystal.

--

It was now eight o'clock at night and Lucy and Francesca were out at a diner eating outside and chatting some more about their past and what is happening currently with their lives.

"I was so close too!" Francesca said with a waver in her voice, "But it turned out that he already had a girlfriend!"

"Oh that's terrible!" Lucy said, giving her friend a sympathetic pat, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I hope so…" the mouse said. Then, she glanced at a clock behind them.

"It's about time for my train. I hate to break it up but I have some college business on Corneria to take care of. You're lucky you have your father to take care of it."

Lucy smiled a bit. She was pretty lucky to have her father to be Peppy Hare, the general of Corneria. He promised her that he would take care of her college assessment papers and hand it in to the main education building. She hated that he did something for her, but she was also grateful for his kindness.

"Father always cares," she said at last as they left the pay and tip.

As they walked down the path back to the train station, Lucy observed all of the couples snuggling with each other. She sighed. Like that would happen to me, she thought. Lucy and Francesca soon reached their destination with Francesca getting on the train.

"Well," Francesca said, "I guess I'll see you in two days."

"Yep! Back to school with full force!" Lucy replied.

They both hugged and said their goodbyes, parting ways with many shopping bags and fun. Lucy took her long back alone to her apartment. This truly was a great day, Lucy thought. She traveled back to what she concluded earlier.

Starting to fall in love…sounds really nice. Lucy thought with her cheeks turning pink. A month ago, I wondered what would have happened if I didn't walk into Goldie's?

Lucy reached her home and opened her apartment with her keys. Once she was inside. She saw another pair of shoes by the door. And this time, a women's. Lucy was baffled by this that it took her a second to adjust.

What is a girl's shoes doing here? She questioned. The hare put her bags in her room and entered the main room. All of Star Wolf was there and so was the woman, sitting on the couch.

"Umm…guys, next time you let a girl in here, can you contact me? You have to okay it by me first, this IS my home you know," Lucy said with a huff.

"It was unexpected…" Wolf began with a rough tone when the blue furred vixen turned to Lucy. She immediately recognized her.

"Krystal! What are you doing here? Where's Fox and the others?"

Then as if a knife went through the vixen's heart, she began crying. She held her face within her hands and sobbed painfully. Panther looked just as pained while Leon looked away. Wolf sighed.

"She's been like that ever since she got here."

Lucy rushed over and rubbed her back.

"What happened? Is everything alright?"

Krystal took a moment to look up before hiccupping.

"F-fox and I…he…f-f…" She had to take a breath to get it out. "He forced me off the team!" Krystal couldn't take the pain again so she cried out again. Lucy stared at her in shock.

The rumors are true! Fox, what happened?!

**CHAPTER FIVE END**

I love this chapter; it got me to show you the developed friendship of Francesca and Lucy. Yes, Francesca is an OC, but I think a darned good one at that!

So, it seems that Lucy's starting to fall for Wolf. And maybe same with Wolf? At the moment, we're finally getting into feelings of love after they get to know each other.

Yes, now I start to play with Command's story line. Here's my little twist of Krystal joining Star Wolf!

Also, the next set of chapters will be based on Star Wolf's seven days of relaxation. Feelings will develop and things get interesting as we see Star Fox start to appear more and more. What will happen? DUN DUN DUUUN!

I hope you liked this one, because it's just going to continue!

P.S. This chapter is officially the longest chapter I wrote so far! Seven full pages! Yay! What an achievement! Now I have to write eight! That'll be tough!


	7. This is how we Get Inspired

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. This series was created and published by Nintendo. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Nintendo and whoever is in part of making Star Fox._

Author comments beforehand: This will be known as the "crappiest chapter" because of the drama. Look, there HAS to be some because of poor Krystal. Lucy starts to cave in with her own issues as a result and it gets messy. I understand completely if you get frustrated or hate this chapter because I hate chapters like these as well. I had to pause and take a brake from writing this chapter because I hate the drama. But, I think it'll work out in the end! Anyway, thank you so much for all of the big and small reviews. Every one of them counts! I even have some reading it who doesn't review. It's nice to know that it's somewhat popular!

Enjoy the drama chapter

**Beauty and the Beast**

**VI. This is how we Get Inspired.**

Lucy drew the covers over the sleeping vixen and looked at her with sad eyes. Star Wolf was standing behind her, each with their uncomfortable looks, except for Panther. Panther looked down on Krystal with kindness and compassion, praying that she was truly alright. Lucy noticed this and placed a kind paw on his shoulder.

"Mr. Caroso," she whispered, "why don't you stay with Krystal? If she wakes up crying, you can try and comfort her."

"Thank you…" said the big cat, gratitude on his voice.

Wolf opened the door and Leon with Lucy walked out. Wolf looked at the girl once more before walking out the door and closing it behind them. The three stood in the hallway, helpless to what had just unfolded. Leon decided now was the best time to escape so he excused himself.

"Wolf, I'll leave you two to discuss this. I'll talk with Panther later and we'll decide on an agreement."

"I suppose that's best," Wolf replied. "The woman needs us, or rather Panther..." He looked down at Lucy quickly and back at Leon. "Her as well; this is her home. Report to me either tonight or tomorrow."

Leon nodded and slinked away into the guest room, shutting the door behind him. Lucy looked at Wolf silently. The two stared at each other and sighed. Wolf narrowed his eye softly as he looked to the floor and Lucy looked at the wall, shifting her feet. The classic awkward moment unfolded between the creatures. Suddenly, the hare lifted a paw and touched Wolf's arm, more gently than with Panther a few moments ago. Wolf snapped his attention back to her and let another staring contest begin. It only took a few moments for it to end when:

Lucy hugged him.

She closed the space with her tiny body, hugging the lupine's waist and drew his body into hers. Wolf's eye widened as she clung to him, not letting go. He had no clue how to respond since it was not in his nature to let something this affectionate happen to him. That's how the two stood for minutes. But soon, Wolf brought his arms around Lucy and returned the gesture, holding the girl.

Soon, seven minutes with them hugging. Wolf released Lucy and she waited a few moments before doing the same.

"I-I'm sorry…" Lucy murmured. "I'm just…so…"

"It's alright," Wolf said softy.

Lucy blushed at his kindness and nodded. "I-I guess…I should go to bed."

"You're letting her stay then?" Wolf said while they walked to the couch in the main room. "Yes," Lucy said, "I can't cast her away, not like this. Break ups are hard, I know that well. I think she needs support and I'll do just that."

Lucy sat herself on the couch and soon Wolf was next to her, listening. They sat in silence for a bit.

"Wolf?"

Wolf turned to the hare, makes her more nervous than ever.

"C-can I…kiss you..?"

"Kiss me?" he replied, baffled at the forwardness.

She nodded. "I-i…really…want…to…" Lucy bowed her head, letting new feelings wash over her. "I don't know why exactly. But…apart of me really likes you, and…"

Wolf's shock just grew. "Like me?" he managed to get out. "How do you like me?"

"I just do."

The simple answer was enough to convince him. He leaned forward, leaving his face near her own. Lucy gulped and she felt her heart race as she leaned forward, moving toward his black lips until she sat up more, landing her lips on his cold nose.

Lucy felt Wolf shiver underneath her kiss, the sensation flowing through both of their bodies. Lucy stayed there until she parted; smiling a bit at what she had done.

"G-good night, Wolf."

Wolf sat there a moment before standing on his feet, slowly leaving the room. At that moment, Lucy could have sworn that the lupine's cheeks were the slightest shade of pink. She prayed that it was so.

The next morning, Lucy blinked and sat up, waking to darkness. Despite this, the apartment was filled with life as Leon, Panther, and Wolf sat at the kitchen bar and ate breakfast. She turned and saw Krystal there as well, sitting next to Panther not even attempting to touch the food. Lucy stood and stretched before walking over to the group.

"Good morning everyone," she said. Leon waved slightly and Panther greeted her with a hello. Wolf glanced up at her while Krystal didn't move. Lucy then got out a tea pot and poured cold water in it before setting it on the stove. She silently worked on her task while the group watched. Even the blue vixen picked up her head with curiosity. Soon, Lucy got out two mugs and poured the now steaming hot water in them, letting the vapor caress her face. She got out two tea bags and set them in the cups. The hare watched the bag react with the water as it poured out a red color, changing the liquid. Star Wolf each cleaned their plates and put them away, but did not leave the kitchen. Instead, they stayed to watch the girls.

Lucy then took the tea bags out once the color was a wine red. She added two spoons of sugar and honey in each before stirring. After a 'clank, clank', the hare brought one mug and set it next to Krystal. The vixen stared at the mug and looked up at Lucy.

"That's for you," Lucy said with kindness. "My best friend made me tea when I first broke up with someone." She laughed lightly. "It's funny, I broke up with him and yet I was still crying." Lucy saw the tears resurface in the vixen's eyes. The droplets fell and Krystal murmured 'thank you' before taking the mug. She let the hot tea run down her throat.

With each sip, the vixen's eyes poured with clear droplets. She took a moment to try and wipe them before going back to her mug. Lucy took one drink from her own tea while this was happening. Once Krystal was done, she couldn't help but wail. Her cheeks were wet from continuous crying; the vixen placed her arms around her own body and laid her head on the counter.

"Fox!" She cried out. Krystal shook as she sobbed, feeling the world grow black around her. Panther placed a paw on her back and rubbed it slowly. "Shhh," he whispered. "It will be alright. I promise, Krystal. Don't cry."

Leon stared at the girl and looked at Wolf. Wolf turned his head a bit in respect shifted his gaze away from the anguish. Lucy felt her own throat close up and she wanted to cry with Krystal. She felt her lip quiver and she shook her head. Lucy placed her arms around her shoulders and nuzzled her head into Krystal's back.

"It'll be alright, I promise. Hush now…"

Krystal heaved before calming down. Krystal lifted her blue head and hiccupped, wiping the leftover tears away.

"T-thank you so much," she said. "I-i…I'm just so confused."

"We all are," Lucy admitted. "We don't know why Fox would do such a thing."

"I mean," the vixen went on, "I thought he loved me! He told me so! I remember, I was so happy, to hear his kind voice say those three words. I felt my heart leap out of my throat…and…w-we…" Krystal paused and took a deep breath, trying not to cry. "He kissed me softly then. It was all I ever wanted; to be by his side and help him fight…to help him love…"

Lucy saw Krystal's ears droop like a dead flower as she looked down with watery aqua eyes.

"I think, Fox made a mistake." Panther spoke up. Krystal and Lucy both looked at the black big cat. "You're a beautiful, special girl and you should have not been treated that way. I'll make sure he'll pay for what he did to you." Panther's golden eyes flickered with rage as he said this. Krystal paused and then silently let her head rest on his shoulder. Panther looked at her then softened and laid his head on hers. Lucy couldn't help but feel her stomach twist.

"I-I should get ready for school. Krystal, please feel free to bathe and relax. Try to get this off you mind." After that, the hare bolted as fast as she could from the room without making it obvious. She got ready and left Star Wolf with Krystal.

Lucy walked slowly through the cold Fichinan streets, with her scarf swirling behind her in the wind. She went into the depts. Of her mind, letting herself remember the moment she first met Krystal.

"_Fox" Lucy cried out, hugging the orange vulpine tightly. "It's so good to see you! My, you've grown so much!" Lucy punched his arm lightly, reverting back to her tom boy self. She smiled as he laughed and winked at her. _

"_You've changed too, Lucy. Not as little as you were! How's Frannie doing?"_

"_Just fine!" She said excitedly, "We teach together at the university, in fact!"_

"_Damn," Fox said, "You two are inseparable!"_

_At that moment, a blue vixen appeared next to Fox, giggling. Lucy couldn't help but stare at her exotic beauty; her fur was a dark blue, like day break had painted on her. Her eyes were as blue as the topical waters and shined with something she'd seen before. The vixen had a very nice figure, her hips curving in the right areas._

_She's a goddess! Lucy thought. I'm so envious!_

"_Fox, who's this?" Lucy asked._

"_O-oh!" Fox stuttered nervously, "This is Krystal."_

_Krystal held out a dainty blue paw and smiled kindly. "I'm also Fox's girlfriend!" She said with pride. Lucy took her hand and smiled warmly, liking the girl immediately. "It's so nice to meet you!" She looked at Fox and saw him blush but look at the girl with something beyond she saw. It was if his only purpose was loving and caring for the vixen. _

_Lucy and Fox chatted for a bit more. Slippy eventually joined in and the three recalled the old days at the academy. They laughed at good memories, fell silent to the bad, over all, they enjoyed the company. Lucy saw Fox snake his paw around Krystal's hand, lacing each finger within hers. Lucy smiled and looked at Fox. "Congratulations, may you two love each other forever," she said._

Yes… that's what I said and look now… Lucy bowed her head with sadness as her students copied down notes. The day seemed to drag on after that. It was bad enough that Francesca was still in Corneria taking care of college business for two days but this whole ordeal made things crumble. Lucy sulked as she left at eight o'clock that night. She looked up at the grey clouds above her head and sighed. I miss the warm weather already, her mind said.

Then, she saw a figure. She had to squint a bit before she recognized it.

"W-wolf…"

She watched him get off the lamp post he was leaning on and walk to her, just wearing his regular attire. He stopped in front of her.

"We need to chat." He replied.

Lucy nodded and let Wolf lead the way back home. The conversation didn't start up too long after that.

"I've decided to leave earlier than intended. Apparently," he said, "there is some kind of invasion about to take place. They're known as the 'Anglars'. Fish people from Venom's acidic sea."

Lucy felt her heart tighten. She couldn't bear this now. She wanted him to stay so she can figure out her feelings. Lucy nodded and tried to hide her quivering lip. All the emotion that took place was finally sucking her in, making her feel as if the world was against her.

"So, when are you leaving," she managed to get out.

"Tomorrow evening." Wolf said gruffly. "I want to be back at my base in case they try and take it for themselves."

It did make sense, she thought. "W-wolf. What about Krystal?"

"I was getting to that," he replied. "She'll be coming with us. She even requested that she did. Now she can't separate herself from Panther. It sickens me, truthfully." His muzzle pointed to the sky. "She's so messed up that she's looking to Panther for support. How fucked up is that…"

Lucy sighed. "I think she's having a hard time separating from Fox. I think she really found the one she was looking for." Lucy paused and licked her lips. "I think he got scared of something and forced her away foolishly."

"That boy has a head on his shoulders," he admitted, "But he's still immature. He needs to grow further."

Lucy nodded. She agreed with him. "I think it's because he doesn't have a mother. Fox's mother died when he was very young; I think the fact that he was without a woman figure in his life made it more difficult to express his feelings for a girl."

"Very clever," Wolf said. "That's true, Vixy did die when the pup was five."

"You knew her?" Lucy questioned.

"Hardly," he replied, "I was nine when she died. I did see her occasionally..." He paused, lost in his thoughts. So he really does have a connection to the McCloud family, Lucy thought.

They continued to walk with a light snow showing down on the two. Lucy felt her heart race through the quiet. I have to say something, her mind spoke, we won't get to talk much tomorrow and by the time I get back from work, he'll be gone. Lucy bit the inside of her lip and then grabbed Wolf's arm. He turned to her and blinked.

"W-wolf," she stammered, "Anytime you want to come by…my doors are open for you."

"I know," he said simply. Wolf then held up the apartment key. "That's why you gave me this."

"But…what I mean is, I don't want to loose you!" Lucy blurted out. "I don't want you to leave, I love having people in my home everyday. I love having you there…"

Wolf stared at her like she had three heads. Never would he expect for someone to say 'love' to him especially Peppy Hare's daughter. He gulped, feeling his throat tighten.

"At least when you're around Fichina, say 'hi' once and awhile." She said now smiling a bit.

Wolf blinked slowly and then replied, "Sure."

"Thank you, Wolf." Lucy let him go and then began walking ahead, leaving the lupine to himself. He looked up at the sky and growled.

"I need a cigarette."

Lucy arrived at her apartment and closed the door. Her cheeks were flushed due to the fact that when she couldn't see Wolf behind her, she ran all the way home. Lucy giggled to herself and smiled. That's one step, just take baby steps, Lucy thought. She walked into the hallway after taking off her winter wear and almost dropped to the floor in shock.

Krystal was kissing Panther, it and wasn't 'buddy-buddy; kissing either. But it wasn't caring like Wolf's kiss was. It was just explosive. She placed her hand over her mouth and looked down. Her face turned redder than from before. She soon felt a figure over her and she turned around, seeing Leon.

"They were doing this throughout the day," he replied low, "It baffles me that someone who is so in love with McCloud is making out with some guy that was previously a nuisance to her."

Lucy listened to the comment and couldn't help but agree. But she couldn't stop Krystal, as much as it pained her to do so. "She's her own person…" Lucy said, "and I think she's going to use Panther to prove something to Fox."

The chameleon and hare looked at the scene some more before another figure appeared behind them. The smell of tobacco filled Lucy's senses and relaxed her, knowing that Wolf was there.

"That bastard," he muttered, blowing out some smoke over Leon's and Lucy's heads. He pushed past them and stood right behind Panther.

"As the saying goes, 'monkey see, monkey do.' You idiot, what the hell are you doing?" he replied coolly.

Panther ad Krystal jumped and pulled apart. Panther licked his lips and smiled. "Kissing the one I love, what are you doing?"

Wolf growled low, his ears flickering. "You listen to me, Panther. I will NOT have romance on my team, nothing." He turned to Krystal, giving her a sharp glare. "And don't think I know what you're up to. As long as you're in Star Wolf, you will abide by my rules. You are not here to foolishly make out but to defeat the Anglars and prevent Star Fox from getting in our way."

Krystal looked away, her eyes filled with hatred and cold. Then suddenly Panther spoke up.

"So that means you cannot love Lucy Hare?"

A chill fell into the air. Lucy felt a pain run through her heart as Panther said this. Wolf's eye widened and he looked at Panther as if he had lost a chess game. Panther chuckled low, placing a paw on his leader.

"If I cannot love Krystal, then same goes for you. You MUST, after all, follow your rules." Panther laughed again and walked past, taking Krystal's paw and began leading her out of the room. Wolf snarled and clenched his fist. "Don't try me, Panther."

Lucy looked down. She never would've thought to be involved, but she couldn't help but be hopeful that Wolf did like her. She excused herself, not wanting Wolf or Leon to say anything to her. All she wanted now was to go to bed and replay the scene, trying to figure out what happened.

--

The hare opened her door the next evening to hear nothing but silence. Star Wolf was gone, and had left no trace of their presence there. Lucy sighed and brushed some hair from her face, taking off her coat and boots. She walked into the main room and noticed something. It was a recently used cigarette on a tray, slowly dying out. She sat on the couch and stared at the smoke lifting up into the air. Lucy smiled a bit and felt some tears weld up in her eyes.

"So you really do care…" she said quietly.

Lucy leaned back and closed her eyes. I guess I really do love this man. I can't see it any other way… I really miss him. I miss Leon and Panther. She opened her eyes and replied to herself,

"But most of all, I wish Krystal would come to her senses."

**CHAPTER SIX END**

I had a hard time finishing it. This is a very emotional chapter, especially on Krystal's part.

Now, why did I make Krystal and Panther kiss? To make all suffer under Command's storyline? No. I did it because I AM following the storyline. That's part of the story. I'm twisting it to my favor, but I do have to keep some elements. Plus, I want Krystal together with Panther for now. It makes sense. You'll see, it'll get better.

Looks like there's something up with Wolf as well. I suppose he really is starting to like Lucy. And this is where the story continues.

For awhile, I will start looking into Wolf's view point and with dealing his feelings about Lucy. There HAS to be some points where Wolf gets attention. In these chapters, it'll have events from the beginning of the game, such as Fox and Slippy going to Fichina because Lucy gives a distress call. Now, I won't go into that part too much, but I will do something where the Anglars take over her city so she sends out the call. But it'll focus on Wolf and Star Wolf. I plan on having them help save the city and then disappear when Star Fox comes. Then they'll re-appear and duke it out and leave the planet after Fox wins in the battle.

Where does Krystal fit you ask? Good question. I'll let you know when I get to it.

Have fun, and enjoy the show, because now it's Wolf's turn to shine!


	8. Knock, knock, Someone is at the Door

The lights flashed by as the vehicle moved forward

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. This series was created and published by Nintendo. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Nintendo and whoever is in part of making Star Fox._

Author comments beforehand: So now we get to Wolf. I bet we were all waiting for that! So, now we get to see how Wolf falls for Lucy. You know, he seems like the guy to hold feelings in. It's true, he has to be one tough cookie to get into. That's going to be my point with Wolf falling for her. So, he'll deteriorate internally. Not saying he'll go insane, but be 'poisoned' by his feelings because he won't let them out like Lucy. You'll see, it'll work out.

Enjoy!

**Beauty and the Beast**

**VII. Knock, knock, Someone is at the Door.**

The lights flashed by as the car moved forward. Two grey paws maneuvered the steering wheel to the left, making a long curve with the road. The wolf leaned his body with the machine, following the path.

In the seat next to him, a chameleon was staring out the window, his head resting on his hand as he watched the lights go by and the city whip past them like wind. He sighed and took out a cigarette, holding the thing in his hand. He brought it into his mouth and took a lighter. Soon, his face erupted in orange as he struck a flame to the end. Smoke billowed out from the end and the chameleon's mouth was filled with an exotic taste of leaves and pleasure.

The back seat was occupied by two creatures. One was a black panther and the other was a vixen. The lady fox had a cold stare as she looked ahead. Her eyes could barely see out the window with the lupine's head in the way. She in turn took a sigh and looked down at her boyfriend, sleeping in her lap.

This was Star Wolf.

After leaving Lucy Hare's humble abode, they were heading back to their base. They were scared to admit, they didn't want to leave. The driver in particular wanted to stay. For some reason, that hare's kindness had grown on him. It was hard whether to say it was the start of sexual feelings, but it was sure damn close.

The lupine growled low and spoke out loud. "Listen up. Once we get back to the base, I want to speak with our newest member." His head turned to the back to get a good look at the blue furred fox. "You better not keep me waiting, Krystal."

"Yes, Wolf." The vixen replied back.

The chameleon looked to the back as well, his cigarette smoke following him like a rain cloud floating above his head.

"Panther, no making out with your girl-thing."

The big cat lifted his head from his nap and yawned; a low, gushing noise with his tongue curling as he did so.

"Leon, no making out with your knives," he retorted.

Leon glared daggers at the beast and he turned around again, muttering something. Then, he turned his head to Wolf who was turning left to the massive base before them. "Wolf," the chameleon replied, "Are we ever seeing that hare again?"

Wolf paused to think. He began slowing down the car eventually putting it to a stop. Wolf took the time to turn it off before he grinned.

"Maybe."

The leader of Star Wolf got out of the car and trudged ahead into the Fichinan blizzard. Wolf felt a sting of cold against his ears but his body felt like it was in heaven. This is truly why I chose Fichina, his mind spoke. Wolf adored the cold weather. It was hard enough to fight on Venom or any other planet with a temperature higher than twenty five degrees Celsius. He heard car doors opening and slamming shut in the distance. He continued walking ahead and felt the snow climb higher and higher on his body. By the time he reached the door, the snow was knee high.

"Damned snow…" he growled.

One thing that he hated was large amounts of snow. He didn't mind three, four, even five inches of snow, but over twelve was just repulsive to the lupine. Wolf brought his paw up to a key pad and began punching in its code. The pad beeped with each response until a door clicked and began opening automatically. Wolf took a step back and watched the doors open to reveal his Wolfen.

He took a deep breath and stepped in the base. He brought his gun out and loaded it. Wolf's eye and bionic eye patch scanned the scene and he stood in the front, listening for any strange activity.

Nothing.

Wolf grinned and then howled long and loud. Leon stepped beside him as Wolf raised his head to sing a song of triumph. Once he was done he looked at Leon and Panther.

"We're clean, boys." The wolf exclaimed in a low, pleased tone.

"Wonderful," Panther answered, his tail flickering behind him. "Will we be treated with some alcohol for this special occasion?"

"I'll let you answer that on your own," said Wolf.

Panther's lips curled into a smile at that. He turned to Krystal, who was now looking at them with curiosity. "It's a tradition of Wolf's. We have a drink if nothing blew us up."

Krystal nodded, and looked straight ahead at the Wolfen. Leon then looked at Panther. "Let's go you big idiot. Wolf has to talk to the girl."

"Yes, mother," the big cat answered. He moved to the door on the other side of the aircraft storage with Leon following him. Soon, Krystal was left with the menacing leader of Star Wolf. They stood there as the door closed behind them, the snow disappearing as metal replaced it. Once it had slammed shut, Wolf turned to the vixen.

"So, what are your true intentions of joining Star Wolf? And don't tell me it's for Panther because we all know that's shit." Wolf didn't even bother waiting for her answer when he hit the nail on the head. "If it's about Fox, then just tell me now."

"…it is." Said a small, feminine voice.

Wolf chuckled and made clicking noises. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You two were the perfect couple and now look! You've come crawling to me for help. Kind of sad, ain't it?"

"It's got nothing to do with you," she retorted, pain visible in her eyes.

"Oh? Then what is it? Why are you here then?"

Krystal felt powerless to his words. No matter how much she tried to avoid it, he came back to Fox. "I. Hate. Him. I hate that man, dammit!" She yelled, tears welding up in her eyes. Wolf looked at her as she breathed in deeply, trying to control herself.

"Good, that's what I want to hear. So, you want him dead?" Wolf asked.

"No. Death won't do anything." Krystal replied after wiping her eyes with her arm. "I want to prove to him that I am an independent woman who can fight and have a boyfriend!"

"You're lucky Panther isn't here." The lupine replied. "I never knew you could be a bitch, Krystal. Guess you proved me wrong; Good job."

Krystal started walking ahead to the same door Leon and Panther went through earlier. She kept on walking and she spoke, her voice echoing throughout the room.

"I'll do whatever it takes to prove my unending love to that man."

With a slam, Wolf was left by himself. He looked after her and replied, "That is one woman I don't want to piss off."

He too moved toward the door when he heard a ring tone. Though he wasn't the man to have a cell phone, he kept it just in case. Wolf brought the phone out of his gun holder and saw that it was an unknown caller. His eye glared at the call but he picked it up anyway.

"Who is it?" he replied with an annoyed tone.

"Thank you," said the feminine voice.

For a second, Wolf didn't recognize the sweet voice. And then his mind clicked.

"For what? Letting my cigarette burn? It was a mere token of my appreciation," he said, speaking into the phone with a smirk.

"I still appreciate it, Wolf. It really made me happy." She said back.

He paused again and then replied, "Want a kiss through the phone?"

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"That's what you want, isn't it?" Wolf said nefariously, "A sweet kiss from Wolf O'Donnell? You're one perverted hare."

"I hate it when you do this," she retorted. Wolf could practically feel the heat her cheeks were giving off. I'm having a lot of fun teasing this girl, his mind said. Soon, after a pause, he puckered his lips and made a _smack_! He waited one second before the hare squealed,

"STOP!"

Wolf laughed. "Good night, Lucy Hare."

"Wait!"

He paused, waiting for a reply.

"Can I call you again?" she asked.

"Probably not. I'm leaving my base tomorrow to go fight these Anglars. And then after that I'm leaving the planet and going to my old base to see if I can get anything from it. I usually leave my phone in my room, so don't bother."

"Oh…" Wolf's heart pained a bit to hear her sound so upset. "That's fine, Wolf. After all, you have to go to your thing."

"I like you, you know." He said. Wolf heard her gasp. "I like you because you don't stop me from being who I am. You, Lucy, are a very caring person. I'll tell you what. If I'm still alive after I go back to my old base, I'll stop by Fichina alone and we'll hang out."

"Y-you mean…like a date?"

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it, pervy hare," Wolf said.

"I-I'll await your call then! Good night!" With that, Wolf's caller hung up. Wolf then realized what he did and he growled.

"Why in hell's name did I just ask her out?"

Soon enough, after everyone was settled, beer bottles were opened and were spewing white foam. The men laughed and their leader looked at each of his team mates, minus the new comer.

"Well, let's hope we still have our heads and balls by the time we kick the fish's asses!" he said boisterously.

"Yes, and let's hope we can drink more afterwards." Panther replied.

And so, they had their drink, the men throwing their heads back and drinking until there was no more. Krystal just watched as each finished and grabbed another bottle from the ice bin on the table. They sure have strange traditions, Krystal thought. Definitely different from how Star Fox goes into battle. Soon, however, it seemed more like a traditional battle meeting with Wolf bringing up a holographic map.

"Alright. It appears that the Anglar forces have invaded Fichina from the North West flank and the eastern sea." He pointed with his claw to each location. Soon, it was highlighted in red, bolding out the areas from the rest of the planet. "I have come up with a hypothesis for them moving near mountains and water. Obviously they're fishes, but their ships seem to run on vapor. Yes, they use water in their tanks and convert it into steam. So, they can only last, I'd say about three to four hours under this technology." He paused and licked his lips. "Now, The sea would serve as a continuous source for fuel, so they'll be tougher to tan this way. I propose that we hit the sea before we move onto the mountains. It looks like they want something from Fichinan waters."

"But what?" Leon questioned.

"Its purity," Wolf answered simply. "Fichina up until McCloud stabilized the temperature, was a frozen wasteland. The waters were obviously frozen as well. But because it was frozen, it had clean, untouched water for centuries. If the Anglars can get their hands on pure water instead of the acidic water from the Venom water bodies, their ships power and speed would increase…" Wolf paused to think, "five times their regular performance. Meaning, they can stay airborne for at least forty five hours."

Leon narrowed his eyes and nodded a bit, taking a drink from his bottle. "So, how do you propose we attack them before they plunge themselves in the water?"

"Good question," their leader said. "I suggest we split the team, with two attacking at where they plan to invade. We can regroup back at the base ad see what happens from there. If we split up, yes we'll be at a disadvantage, but we'll each have more ground to cover. Plus, recording and transferring data will be much easier this way. I hate to go in blind for the rest of this war."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Wolf smirked. "I'm getting to that. How will we stop them you ask? We use chemistry."

"Chemistry?" Panther questioned.

"Yes, and the use of atoms, ions, and electricity. I have figured out that they made their ships out of zinc, iron, and aluminum, making it a strong ship to begin with. However, it looks like they used electroplating to enhance it. How? They coated the ships with gold atoms so that it won't corrode under the water."

Leon and Panther nodded. "I see," Panther answered, "So why do we use chemistry?"

"If we are able to strip the gold atoms off using the properties of oxidation and reduction, we can have them plunge into the water, then send an electric shock through the waters and start oxidizing the iron. Since it erodes quickly, once the gold is off, it'll erode faster with the boost of an electric shock. Now, I do not know if this will work, per say, but it's damned good."

"Brilliant, Wolf." Leon said, smiling. "But how will we get large amounts of electricity into the ocean? Are you proposing we should make bombs containing the energy?"

"Already have," Wolf grinned. He brought out a metal box containing a medium sized bomb. The two original members plus Krystal peered at the thing with awe. It was painted black at two ends, but in the middle, were batteries.

"Batteries?" Leon asked.

"The magnesium in this thing will spark on impact and burn the battery cell. At the same time, the heat will charge the atoms inside the battery and create a spark. The electrical shock will last only five minutes, but that's plenty of time if we get them in rage. The range of these babies is about six point three, eight, nine kilometers."

Krystal couldn't believe what Wolf was spewing. He's beyond what I imagined! Her mind exclaimed. She stared blankly at the bomb and then sat down.

"So Wolf, how many did you make?" Panther spoke up.

"I made about six of them. We need to use all of them in order for it to work. After that, we can just send our regular nova bombs after them and destroy them there."

"Who will go with that mission?" Panther asked.

"Leon and Krystal will." Wolf answered. "Leon can also teach her some Star Wolf tactics while he's at it too. It'll be tougher for her to launch the electrobombs from her Arwing, but I'm sure she'll manage."

"Y-you're giving me such a huge responsibility?" Krystal asked.

"Sure, why not? I figure it'll help you." Wolf replied.

Krystal looked down and then stared Wolf. "I'll do my best then."

"That's nice to know," Wolf said. "Panther, since our mission is easier, we'll just head in there tomorrow."

"Alright, but what about the other mission?"

"They'll start out tomorrow evening and then fly back here until dawn. After we ram them, we'll come back here as planned. Leon," he said turning to the chameleon, "If anything goes wrong, open up a private line immediately."

"Of course, Wolf."

"Excellent. Let's get some rest and get ready. I'll try to see if I can load the electrobombs into the Wolfen beforehand." Wolf turned to Krystal. "Where's your ship?"

"Oh! It's by the eastern ocean actually."

"Perfect," Wolf growled. "Then we'll have to head down there before they move in and figure out what we're up to. You're coming with me tomorrow, got it, Princess?"

"…Understood."

'Alright then, this meeting is about over." Wolf took one last swig of his alcoholic beverage before throwing it into the trash can. Everyone else who had drinks did the same and left to their rooms while Krystal stayed behind. Wolf paused and looked at her.

"You need a room, correct?"

"I-I suppose," she said.

"You'll use mine."

"But where will you sleep?"

"My Wolfen," he replied gruffly. "I'm used to it; I've slept in that thing for over eight years. It serves a good home for on the road."

Krystal stared down at the floor and nodded her thanks before leaving the room. Wolf watched her go before heading back to the aircraft storage room. He climbed up the ladder into his Wolfen and opened the cockpit. He climbed in and left the top open. He propped his feet up on the outside of the front of the cockpit and laid his paws behind his head. Wolf shifted to take out a cigarette and breathed in. He let out the smoke and relaxed into his seat.

I wonder what that hare is up to, he suddenly thought. He could only imagine she was asleep, since it was twelve o'clock midnight. Wolf narrowed his eyes and blew out more smoke, going deeper into his thoughts.

Why is that hare so caring to me? I just don't understand why she would let me, Wolf O'Donnell into her home and use her apartment like that. Is she dumb or just too clever for my own damned good? He glanced down and then moved his paws to his eye patch, taking it off. He felt cold wind hit his incapacitated eye and he shivered. Through Wolf's eyes, his right could see the world and his left saw nothing but black. It was normal for him to see like this without the eye patch giving him aid. Before, he had to rely on his right eye for trying to get Fox. And that was a bitch to do, Wolf thought.

I wonder how she would react to see what he did to me. Wolf bared his teeth at the thought of that man, that man who took his eye away from him. He looked up and sighed. Dammit, why am I thinking about her so much? Why does she keep intruding my thoughts?

"That bitch," he murmured.

Wolf turned over the side of his Wolfen and spat out the cigarette bud onto the ground below him. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep; still trying to figure out if there was something wrong with him.

The next morning, the lupine woke up automatically at the time he trained himself to wake up at and put on his eye patch. "Three o'clock, three o'clock." He said with a grin, stretching his muscular arms and back. He got out of his Wolfen, making the drop and landing on his two feet perfectly. Wolf then saw Krystal waiting for him, ready to leave.

"You sure are prompt." He said, walking over to her.

"Good morning, Wolf." She said simply, handing him the car keys. "Shall we go?"

"Sure, Princess, let me get the bombs first."

Wolf grabbed a box of his invention and then they headed out, going into the car and driving to the eastern ocean. "It'll take up about one hour to get there, so get comfortable." He said. Wolf moved his paw to the radio and turned it on. Soon, the car was filled with lively jazz music. Krystal looked at him with a shocked expression. "You listen to jazz? I thought you would like something like heavy metal…that's what Falco said anyway."

Wolf chuckled.

"No, I don't listen to that crap. I prefer jazz and classical music. I also listen to music of my race on occasion."

"You mean the lupine music? It's so enchanting, they're lyrics are so touching and beautiful." Krystal said softly.

"It's merely about loneliness for the most part. At times there's a cheerful ballad or two, sometimes even with no lyrics, but either way…I feel the sense to stay in touch with my family."

They were quiet the rest of the ride as Wolf drove them to their destination. Krystal stared out the window and watched the scenery go by, looking at Lucy's city as it took up a large amount of space. They continued further, and after it seemed like it would take forever, they saw the Arwing parked in front of the sea. The two got out of the car and the lupine grabbed the box and walked over to the Star Fox signature ship.

"Alright, open it. I'll have to put these in some kind of cargo hold."

Krystal nodded and got into her ship, opening the cockpit and bottom of the ship, revealing some sort of cargo hold big enough to hold a kid dinosaur. Wolf got onto his back and peered inside, his eye patch scanning it. "It seems like this will do, though you have to try and not rattle your ship too much or it'll set of within the Arwing."

"Okay," Krystal replied, jumping from the cock pit and leaning over to see Wolf. He stuffed two bombs into the cargo and then got up.

"Close it, that'll do."

"Shouldn't I get three?" Krystal asked.

"No, Leon will get the bulk. You're new to the team and I'm not trusting you will three of these things. Plus, I haven't even tested them out myself, so it's very dangerous to put a new pilot such as yourself with this."

Krystal nodded. "I guess I'll follow you back with my Arwing. It'll be easier."

"I guess." Wolf replied, "Track me with your system; I'm sure the pup has that in your ship."

And so, as Wolf got into his car, he turned around and watched the Arwing start up, blue light emerging from the back of it. He turned back to his car, turned it on and slammed on the gas, speeding ahead back to the base. Wolf herd the Arwing fly above him and fly above him, climbing higher and higher in the Fichinan atmosphere. He sped down the road, having a race with the air craft. He moved quickly past any scarce cars and then moved ahead, going as fast as the car can go. Wolf opened the window and let the wind flow throughout his car, making his adrenaline pump more than ever.

Soon, they reached back to the base and Wolf let the Arwing land next to his car. He got out and howled.

"Damn girl, that was interesting."

Krystal couldn't help but smile. "It was hard to keep up with you, but I think I managed." Wolf nodded in and then walked ahead.

"I'll see you later then, Princess. I'll make sure your man doesn't get blown up."

Wolf watched her expression change to more of a cold look. She paused and nodded. "Thank you…"

Wolf saw Panther in his Wolfen, ready to go. Panther glanced down at the mighty Wolf O'Donnell and saluted, grinning. Wolf lifted a paw and got into his ship. The Wolfen began firing up. Wolf pulled the duel brake system to the middle then back hard, slamming his foot on the gas as he did in the car, propelling the ship fast out of the base. Krystal's fur blew as they ships flew by, going off to their mission. She stared after them and then said,

"You take too much pity on me, Wolf…"

**CHAPTER SEVEN END**

Ha ha! I beat my old record and managed to get out eight pages! Bwahaha!

Anyway, so that's the beginning of Wolf's side to this story. I think this is more serious as we get into Wolf's perspective. Plus, it's more mature. At least I think so.

So, now we get into two missions. One easy, one complicated. I thank chemistry for that tidbit with the electrobombs. I'm actually learning about ReDox in chem. Or at least I was. I hope that it's as accurate as possible. Trust me, it was hard to write.

We also know Wolf is intelligent. I mean, he must've built the Wolfen. It even stated in Brawl that he made the Landmaster himself. Now that is incredible. I'm using that to my advantage throughout these next chapters so be prepared.

Also, we see that Wolf asked Lucy out. That won't be for awhile, so I'd say about chapter ten they'll go out.

More so, we get into Wolf's past. Yes, I will go into that, but that won't be until much later.

Also, the singing. I'm going to use biology here and use the wolves' ability to sing with Wolf. Yes, they have beautiful singing and I bet Wolf is no exception, but I'm going to spoil you a bit and say that Wolf will sing for Lucy at one point.

AND THERE'S MORE!

I suggest you hold the foreshadowing I used. He only gave Krystal two bombs. Keep it in mind, because he's got something up his sleeve. (If he had any, and yes I'm using the Brawl clothing design if you haven't figured that one out.)

OKAY!

Now that I practically wrote a page along in comments, I'll stop bugging you people. See ya next chapter!


	9. Bang! Bang! Out Goes the Light!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. This series was created and published by Nintendo. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Nintendo and whoever is in part of making Star Fox._

Author comments beforehand: So, now we get into Wolf's side more. Is he starting go soft? Yeah, but note he keeps it to himself. Isn't that a bad thing to do! Well, we'll start to see that soon it really starts affecting the poor thing so be prepared. Not trying to make Wolf al angsty, but he seems like the type to just take care of himself.

So, enjoy this chapter! Lots of action in my opinion!

**Beauty and the Beast**

**VIII. Bang! Bang! Out Goes the Light!**

As they neared the mountains, Wolf's tail flickered like mad. He grinned, he was excited. He wanted his paws to be soiled in blood. Wolf moved a finger to open a communication line with Panther, who seemed to share the same happiness as Wolf.

"Can't keep your excitement, huh?" Wolf said.

"You can't either. I don't mind really," Panther exclaimed, "I now have someone to make proud."

"Peh, she's not what you think she is, Panther," Wolf replied back, chuckling.

"I know."

"So you do know?"

"Yes," Panther said, his ears flopping over a bit. "I knew ever since…well, she came to Lucy's apartment that day. I'll be her shoulder to cry on until she gets to her senses."

"You're a good man, Panther." Was all Wolf said before lights blinked on his holographic map. "Alright, let's take care of these vermin here. I'm aching to do so."

"Ad you wish, Wolf," Panther sighed with happiness, "Want to give a battle cry?"

"Bastard."

Wolf threw his head back and howled for a few seconds and charged his Wolfen ahead. Panther followed, lights flaring behind his ship. The two spun and crisscrossed each other's path, making zigzags in the sky. Wolf shot the first ray of missiles, each easily hitting their targets. Wolf pulled the breaking system in to the middle, then the front, then inward and up to its normal position in record time, maneuvering his ship around his target. He leaned back and made the Wolfen move back toward the target, repeating the same tactic.

Panther had a pair of floating metal spheres, each making a path to follow with a ray of aqua light. Panther didn't have to blink as he used his powerful laser on them. He used his thumb on his right break and pressed the larger button twice and the sphere blew up, making Panther's fur turn orange. He smiled coolly and did the same to its partner, flying away as the thing combusted and fell to the white earth.

Wolf's Wolfen flew over the big cat's air craft and attacked another fleet of small ships guarding some sort of land base. Wolf quickly tapped the holographic weapon option and changed it to the Nova Bomb option. He pressed the smaller buttons and soon, a small, red bomb was dropped down onto the unsuspecting fleet. Soon, there was a large blast lasting for seven seconds, completely obliterating the fleet. Wolf moved in and collected the cores. He checked to see that he now had eight cores, from the ships before plus the new cores. He went to the base and stared up at the massive ship. Wolf paused.

"How the hell do I destroy this thing?"

Wolf never paused like this. He simply had no clue what to do and how to destroy it. The lupine growled at his stupidity and thought. What is the best way to destroy this massive ship?

_Don't hesitate. When the time comes, just act._

Wolf cursed at his words. He gave them to Fox a year back during the Apariod fight on Corneria. He shook his head and then…something flashed in his brain.

_Lucy took another deep breath and thought quickly. Then, it clicked. She smiled and then felt the confidence flow through her blood. She quickly pulled the breaks back to her and tilted to the left. Wolf had barely enough time to react as he felt the Wolfen turn quickly. He then realized it was doing an infamous barrel roll._

"_What?!" Leon exclaimed seeing the Wolfen doing the signature Star Fox move, "She's doing barrel rolls?!"_

"_Yes," Panther said, watching the battle, "It certainly is interesting."_

_Then, after she got in close, Lucy button mashed and sent the lasers flying. She successfully got two shots in and cleared the mission. She heard Leon screech with rage as she flew away. _

Wolf's eye widened. Could it be that a…barrel roll is the only way to destroy this thing? The lupine stared at the middle of the ship where a giant laser protruded from it and moved across the land.

"Damn."

Wolf shifted and pulled up toward the middle. He heard Panther say something, but he merely concentrated. Just as Lucy did all that time ago, he moved the break system back and to the left. Wolf leaned into his ship as it barrel rolled right into the center.

The lupine's ears flickered at the sound of twisting metal and the breaking of gears. He kept moving the ship until it got out to the other side. He turned his head to watch the massive machinery explode and sink to the ground. Wolf didn't know it until now, but he was panting from excitement and exhaustion. He collected the last core and moved out. In just a mere hour, they destroyed their target.

"W-wolf…" Panther's low voice came on the communication line at that moment. "You did a…"

"I well know what I did." Wolf ran a paw through his spiked hair and felt his heart race. "…"

"Wolf?"

"Shut up and let's go. I'll tell them to commence their mission now." He growled.

"Alright." Panther said with a sigh.

--

"Alright, we'll move out" Leon said back into his communicator. Krystal looked at Leon quizzically and stepped forward.

"Well?" she asked, "What is it?"

"Wolf's done early," Leon said back with a huff, moving to his ship. "We were told to start early."

"Start early? But the ships aren't even close to our target!"

"Whatever Wolf says, goes." Leon glared at her and shook his head. "Never mess with his order, that's the last things you want."

Krystal looked down and brushed some hair out of her face, pausing to think that over. Memorize it, she thought, because one day that piece of advice will save your hide, Krystal.

Then, as Leon got into his ship, she walked up to her Arwing. This white and blue custom built ship looked bulky compared to the sleek Wolfen that Leon had. She glanced at its red and black and then back to her ship. She placed a paw on it and let her heart swell with Fox. He was there, in that Arwing, though he did not even make it.

"Fox…"

She was still in doubt and in pain. It was like a tragic love story with her now and she despised it. "I f'n' hate it," she censored, looking down at her white boots and kicked at the ground, causing dust to rise up an inch off the ground.

"Fox…" Krystal repeated. She looked up and silently wiped an oncoming tear in her aqua eyes and got up into her ship. The blue vixen closed the cockpit and watched Leon speed out of the base and into the sky. Krystal charged up her engine and propelled after the chameleon.

"So, our target is the Eastern Sea, correct?"

"Yes," Leon huffed out slowly. "They're twenty five minutes away from where we're supposed to engage an attack. By the time we arrive there, we'll have twenty jolly minutes to prepare."

"I s-see…" Krystal said. They continued along their quick journey before appearing in front of the sea to see something not so pleasant.

"Fog. That's bad," Krystal grimaced.

"We won't be able to detect them as easily now," Leon grunted. "We have to figure out a way to clear the fog enough unless we go through it ourselves."

"That's crazy and you know it," Krystal replied back.

That caused Leon to laugh and grin. "You forget who you're talking to."

"Right."

Leon was the definition of crazy if you ever met it. Except, he was the most intriguing type of crazy; He was sane but loved to cause people's suffering. "Sadist..." she replied out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Krystal shouted. She glanced at her clock. "We have seventeen minutes until their suspected arrival. What should we do?"

"First," he said, "We should figure out a plan until we set of these electrobombs. What we should do is each take on a couple patches until they start heading for the water. When the remaining forces do that, we follow, but quickly and under the belly of their ships so we can send the bombs right under them and then let them detonate once they're completely submerged. Then we do as Wolf says."

"But…how do we know it'll work?" Krystal questioned.

"We won't. We just have to hope it does, girly."

"I'm really sick of you and Wolf calling me nicknames," she said all too sharply.

"We'll call you whatever the hell we want," Leon retorted back. Then, something faintly began to flash on their radars.

"They're here…"

"And early," Krystal replied to Leon's comment. "There are…" She brought a paw to her head and helped herself concentrate on the Anglar's bazaar brain waves, "Five fleets of ships. Two are in groups of twelve and one is by itself, one is a three ship combo and the other has two ships in its fleet."

"I suggest we take out the twelve groups first and then let the others try and head for the water. Easier to deal with the larger, weaker force than the tougher first." He replied.

"Alright. The two twelve ship fleets are in front of us. They're, in fact, coming right for us! The other fleets are just taking their time flying."

"…Just as I suspected." Leon said.

And so, the Wolfen and Arwing went after their assigned job. Leon did not have a normal laser. Instead, he had a multi-lock system that he had to press continuously if he had to get the job done. Though it was a tougher job, he was able to watch his victims be tortured more slowly than a normal canon. He pressed down on his larger buttons and repeatedly locked onto the twelve ships, letting out fire after fire. He watched the ships slowly combust. He felt the happiness rise throughout his body and he started laughing.

"This is what I want to see!" He said in mid-laugher, making his voice twisted and disgusting like sour milk. He kept at it until his joy was depleted when all of the ships exploded at once revealing the cores. "Damn…I forgot that they were weaker…" Leon said in disappointment. He took his sweet time to collect the cores and then wait for Krystal to be done. Leon moved his head to the right and watched the Arwing dance with her mission, repeatedly firing a slightly powerful laser at the ships. She moved the Arwing around the ships and kept firing until every last one was gone.

"Not bad, vixen."

"Not bad yourself, Leon!"

Surprisingly, they shared a small smile between each other until their alarms reminded them of the other ships.

"Alright, this is it! Let's make Wolf proud!" Leon called and he began moving toward the fleet with two ships. Krystal took on the single ship and moved under its belly. Though, she had more difficultly staying under it because the ship was **bouncing** as it moved forward.

"Dammit, stay where you are!" The vixen yelled. She had to move left and right as it slowly descended toward the water. Maybe this is all apart of the plan, Krystal suddenly thought. She had no time to react once it plunged into the ocean with a 'kersplash'. Krystal immediately shot the first electrobomb into the water and then went after the last three ships. She saw Leon fire two electrobombs into the ocean and then come up.

Wait…that's odd, why does Leon only have two?

"You ready to fire the other four?" Leon asked, "Wolf said he's giving me two because he wants you to have more experience."

"…Leon…" She said as she fired the last bomb she had into the ocean while the three ships went under, "I only have two as well. Wolf told me that he gave you four because he thought I was too Inexperienced for this."

"THAT LITTLE SHIT HEAD!" Leon screamed, "He two-timed us! He has the last two on purpose!"

"WHAT?!" she shouted back, "But this won't work without six!"

"…"

They watched as the four bombs detonate only holding the ships in place. They could only see some particles come off.

"…Leon…are we doomed?"

"Not if Mr. Fancy-Pants decides to show up, but from I remember it takes three hours by Wolfen to get here."

"Three hours?!" Krystal protested. "Oh shit."

"You can say that again." Leon replied. "I guess we failed because of Wolf. But why in Hell's name does he have the last two?"

That was a good question, Krystal said in her mind as she watched some ships start to move a bit as the electrical current was weakening. Wait…Something doesn't add up! Krystal brought her index finger to her muzzle and tapped it trying to help her think.

Alright Krystal, go over the facts! There were six bombs and Wolf said that all six had to be present in order for the reactions to occur. But, he each gave Leon and I two bombs instead of three. But why's that?

"Maybe…" Krystal said, catching Leon's attention, "Maybe there is something Wolf didn't tell us last night."

"Like what?" Leon asked.

"Like…perhaps that there is something unique about these bombs?"

"Elaborate, moron, elaborate!" he grumbled.

"Maybe, the bombs he gave us has a certain amount of batteries in them! I have the strongest because my bombs are the ones keeping together the ships!" Krystal pointed and sure enough, hers seemed to have the most hold after three minutes of electrical shock. "You, Leon, have the weakest. Look, yours have barely enough hold on them." Again, she pointed and Leon's bombs seemed to almost be at the end of its life.

"But why would Wolf do that?"

"That," Krystal said, "I don't know."

Then, as if a miracle had happened, the rough grumble of a voice appeared over the intercom, making both Leon and Krystal jump.

"That is due to the fact that if we added the 'middle' bombs in now, it would have a super charge on the dying bombs and give a boost to the lasting bombs, causing it to make the process occur faster."

"Wolf!" They both said.

"You idiots, do you expect me to make a plan and then foolishly carry it out? Like hell I would!"

Wolf's ship moved fast across the electric water and dropped the last two bombs into the ocean. Panther followed Wolf and then settled next to Krystal's ship.

"Are you alright my dear?"

"Y-yes…fine…" she murmured.

"Now, after you hear the screams, we'll move in. I want everyone to drop their bombs loads in… five seconds."

Krystal swallowed the lump in her throat. He was so confident that this will work…doesn't he ever feel like that there's a second outcome? She wondered, but five seconds past and team Star Wolf gave the ships under water their possible demise. The Nova bombs hit the water and a chain reaction happened, causing fire to dance across the water. Krystal shielded her eyes from the light and waited to see the outcome.

The smoke and heat dispersed and Krystal couldn't help but let her eyes go wide with shock.Not only had it worked, but the color of the ocean had changed from its clear blue to bright red. She cringed as she heard Leon laugh manically.

"Magnificent, simply magnificent!" He hollered.

"Now, now Leon," Panther said smoothly, "Get a hold of yourself."

But over all of this, Wolf did not rejoice. He simply studied.

"We're not done yet. One's still there."

Sure enough, it was the one Krystal had trouble with earlier. It was bouncing around even though it looked like it was going to explode any second.

"Now how did that one survive while the others did as they were supposed to?" Wolf questioned.

"Perhaps, if I say so myself," Panther said, "It looks like it's made with layers of metal. Perhaps the iron did not rust all the way?"

"That may be it. Panther, you take it out."

"Yes, Wolf."

Panther moved in quickly and shot at the thing, making it explode instantly. Then, all four ships moved out of the area. Krystal watched as the sea went on and on and soon, the color was back to normal as they moved away from the spot in which the action took place.

She then saw that the now cloudy sky was producing white, innocent snow flakes. It began slowly, carefully, as if the clouds wanted to make the scene peaceful when it was quite the opposite. Krystal's heart lurched at this.

The team then moved onto land but not until they saw something up ahead.

"What's going on at the city?" Leon asked.

"Like hell I know," Wolf growled. "I bet there were more Anglars attacking at a different sector.

They watched the ships advance and then they saw something. A massive battle ship. Wolf narrowed his eye and then spoke, "That's the pup's ship."

Krystal's heart felt a wave of pain. Fox was here, Fox was here, Fox was here, her heart said as it beat. She swallowed and felt her face grow cold. Panther seem to come in at the right time when he said, "Krystal are--"

"No Panther," she said truthfully, "I feel awful. I feel like throwing up."

"Then get the hell out of here," Wolf said over the newly formed couple. "I don't want you to fall apart at the seams. Go back to the base now."

Krystal just nodded and sped off, leaving the red ships behind. It wasn't long until the tears came falling down her cheeks. She began hiccupping and wailing. It was all the same, she just couldn't bare being near him. Krystal loved Fox too much.

As the Arwing left, Wolf looked ahead.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. We're going to sneak in there and see if Fox is by himself or with any of his Lonely Hearts Club Band. Then we'll go from there."

His team mates followed his ship and they were soon covered by a dense fog. They turned all communications on to hear what was going on. Suddenly a crackle came up and it was Slippy's voice.

"We have to hurry Fox! We don't have much time! We gotta defeat these enemies and get to Lucy!"

Wolf's eye widened a bit. Lucy?

"I know. The distress call seemed urgent. I just hope we can get there in time."

Silence surrounded Wolf's ship. Then he spoke quietly.

"That girl…what happened to her?"

Wolf felt his muscles tense. He narrowed his eye and shook his head. "Why should I care about that damned girl? See what I care?"

_Wolf, there are some towels and pajamas set out for you…please use them!_

Wolf paused. He couldn't seem to focus. He left his mind drift to that time when they first met and how her kindness brought him some comfort. How at that time, he was afraid to admit he wanted more.

His mind snapped back to reality when Fox said that all the enemies were cleared away. He grinned and decided his new target was one he kept missing.

"Boys, I think we should pay the pup a friendly visit. He must be so tired from his mission, let's give him a good 'hello'."

Leon and Panther both smiled.

Wolf moved towards the two Arwings and spoke into the already opened communication line.

"Why hello, pup, lost and alone, are we? What's a depressed thing such as yourself wandering around Fichina for? Fox… It's been a long time… " He said coolly.

"Wolf?!" The younger canine yelled in shock. Wolf chuckled at his childish remark.

"You lookin' to collect the bounty on our heads? Are you truly that desperate?"

Fox growled and he retorted, "No, of course not!"

"Now, now, don't lie to me. I don't like liars, do you, Panther?" Wolf replied.

"No, I don't. I also don't like a creature who throws a beautiful crystal away."

He heard Fox choke up at this. The vulpine paused before he came back.

"Shut up, Wolf. I don't want to fight you."

"Well, isn't that disappointing? You really made my heart wretch with pain, pup!" Wolf sneered.

"Wolf, stop it and just leave!" Fox said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Slippy chimed in, "Go away and leave us to ourselves!"

"Not a chance, Frog!" Leon spat.

"Enough of this crap," Wolf growled, "Arguing makes me cranky. Let's fight instead!"

Wolf pushed his break system forward and charged for Fox's ship, diving into the fight that he desperately wanted to unfold.

**CHAPTER VIII END**

Well, it took me awhile to do, but I finished! So, now we get further into Command's story and fox finally appears. I always hated this fight in the game, I always found Star Wolf tough to beat. And that's how I'm going to make it. Tough on Fox; But of course in Wolf's perspective. Fox will win and then Wolf will separate from Star Wolf and command Krystal to go with Panther. That will bring in some Lucy and Wolf alone time Fufufufu!

Thank you sfc./ for providing the lines from Command so I can make direct quotes. I did leave some stuff out and added in things, but some of the lines in the end are from Command.

So, as this story progresses, I'll try to make it more juicy, so have a bit more patience because I do wanna get this thing out of my head! There's a lot more story from where this came from!

See ya next time!

Oh, P.S. I have thirteen classes left in school and then I have testing. So, I may not update as quickly. But, I'll do the best I can!


	10. The Way of a Pistol

"You know something

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. This series was created and published by Nintendo. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Nintendo and whoever is in part of making Star Fox._

Author comments beforehand: Okay, first off, I shall put up a slight warning because it sort of pushes the line of T. The first reason why is because I have a Wolf shower scene. But please do not flip out over it, you have to remember that everyone showers without clothes so there is that scene. The other is the cursing. I think I put in more than usual. Also, there's a lot more gore than usual so watch out for that.

Otherwise, we get to see Wolf take back Sargasso. We also get a look of some foreshadowing. It involves James. Yes. Muhaha. I wonder what James has to do with Wolf?

I guess we'll just have to fid out!

**Beauty and the Beast**

**IX. The Way of a Pistol**

"_You know something? I've been thinking a lot."_

_Wolf looked up with two large lavender eyes. They sparkled with child innocence; a naïve glow that we all wish to hold on to. _

"_What have you been thinking about, sir?"_

_The elder man laughed and rubbed the tiny lupine pup's hair, making it go in all sorts of directions. "I've been thinking that you have potential," he said. "Yes, potential."_

"_What kind, sir?"_

_The older man turned to him, his sunglasses reflecting the sun and giving the pup more wonder. _

"_A potential that can prove great things. Things that I cannot even believe."_

Wolf looked straight into Fox's green eyes and smiled coolly. To Fox, his smile reminded him of poison; tempting and colorful but deadly. Fox felt a shutter run through his bones. Team Star Wolf waited for Star Fox to attack and vice versa. The air became thicker with tension and waiting…waiting for the fool to go in for the attack first.

Suddenly, Wolf along with Leon and Panther pulled back and did a U-turn, moving precisely at the same time heading in for the two Arwings. Fox had little time to react as Panther began shooting lasers at him.

"Slippy! Move to the right, I'll go left!" he shouted, shifting gears.

"Got it!"

Wolf growled as he shot past his main target. He moved his ship to tag Fox, making it hard for the vulpine to get the lupine off his tail. When Fox moved right, so did Wolf. When he did a U-turn to try and baffle him, he simply waited and then went back to tag him. "Dang, this is so frustrating!" Fox replied to himself. He had to think of some--

Fox's thoughts were cut off as Wolf fired a single laser, throwing him off balance and lowering his shields. "Dammit, he got me off guard!" Fox yelled as Wolf soared over his ship the next moment.

Slippy panicked as Leon and Panther circled over his ship continuously. He felt his hands shake and his ship quirk a bit with each movement. Come on Slippy, he thought, be strong for Fox…please be strong for Fox! He tried his best and he moved the ship under the two Wolfen. Slippy managed to escape their clutches. The poor toad sighed with relief. At least I am safe for now, he thought. Now, to find a way to help Fox!

"GET BACK HERE, DAMMIT!" said a rough tone. Wolf slammed the gas petal and charged after his prey but the Arwing dodged him each time, as if it was mocking him. The lupine bared his teeth and fired a ray of missiles. Only one hit its target, barely damaging the ship. Wolf barked in rage and moved in after Fox. He could see the ship jerk in surprise at the odd move. Wolf calmed down at that and he again shot at his target. This time ten got in and made an impact.

"That's what you get." Wolf replied with a grin.

It was interesting, his relationship with Fox. He chased after him countless of years, trying to face James McCloud's son to have his orange pelt on his wall. Wolf soon found himself distracted in his thoughts, losing touch with any action going on. He leaned back and thought. He was thinking about that man…James. James…his mentor, his brother, he…he… Wolf felt that anger from all those years ago begin bubbling in his system.

I can never forgive him for what he did to me. James McCloud is the reason why I fight Fox. He is the reason why I hate that damned fox. He is.

Suddenly, he heard static. Wolf snapped out of his mind and looked around. His eye darted left and right to find that he was the only one left standing and barely at that. Leon and Panther had been defeated and they left him. They must've tried to go back to the base, he concluded bitterly. Wolf stared at Fox's and Slippy's Arwings coming straight for him. He pushed a button and then began speeding in the other direction. Suddenly, there was an explosion.

A force rocked the Wolfen and sent it flying. Wolf's muscles tensed at the force and felt the heat from the Nova bomb he dropped invade his ship. He didn't care if he lost, at least he could give that little annoyance a reminder that he would be back.

I wonder why I did not stay longer, he thought as he flew over Lucy's city. The thought struck him. Perhaps I should look down. Maybe I'll see her. Wolf did just as his mind told him. He glanced to the ground and used his eye patch to try and pick her out. Nothing. His heart lurched underneath his chest and he hated it. Wolf ignored it and soon, it went away. He breathed in air and pressed on the gas petal, speeding ahead into the clouds and back to his base.

Wolf's ship landed as gently as a snowflake and he made the jump from his Wolfen to the ground, landing on his feet. He looked up and saw two tattered Wolfen next to his own. Wolf sighed and walked into the meeting room to see two injured Star Wolf members. The lupine let out a growl of annoyance as he sat down.

"You morons…what the hell was that out here, huh?"

Leon shifted his beady eyes away from Wolf. "Obviously not much! I can't believe the damned amphibian shot me down! Usually he can't even harm a fly! No! A dust mite! With his new weapons he got Panther and I down in one shot!"

"Yes, it was unusual," Panther commented, checking a wound on his hand. "Even Fox was at top game. It sickens me really, how he could fight so well after hurting poor Krystal's heart."

"THAT IS NO DAMNED EXCUSE!" Wolf screamed. Leon and Panther gritted their teeth and sunk back, feeling the might of Wolf O'Donnell upon them.

"Do you know what our JOB IS, gentleman? It is to have that pup's fur plastered on my mantel! And you two idiots can't even comply with such! It's a wonder why I still have you around me!" Wolf snarled.

Panther looked up at him with some bravery. "It is because you need companionship, Lord O'Donnell."

"Peh, buttering me up won't do you any good," he replied back, the anger radiating from his grey fur.

Wolf crossed his arms and paused to think. He then smiled wickedly causing Leon to lean to Panther and whisper, 'Now look what you've done, you moron.'

"Alright; now that you screwed this battle up for me, you have to make it up to me." He licked his lips and got up. "While I will be stationed here, you two will be going out and spying on Star Fox. I also want you to investigate any Anglar activity. Any information will be forwarded to me and I expect results this time. Do you comprehend?"

"Yes, Wolf." They said in unison.

"Excellent. You will repair your ships and leave in the morning. I have my own plans that I will take care of on my own. Do not dare to bother me or your hides will join Fox's above my fireplace."

The next morning, Wolf awoke to the sounds of two Wolfen blasting off into outer space. He yawned and flexed his muscles and got up lazily, letting himself fall to the floor. Wolf sighed and got out a cigarette from his pants pocket and lit it with the lighter laying next to it. He took in the cigarette's bold taste and then let the smoke out. He growled low and smiled.

"Now THAT is how you start a morning!"

Wolf got up and went looking for a shirt. He checked the floor where clothes lay piled around his bed like servants tending to a king. He grumbled as he pulled up a white tee shirt. "This will do…unless I do the laundry." He murmured. Wolf decided that was best, considering the mission he had planned for himself. But first thing's first, he needed a shower. Wolf took one last taste of the cigarette before rubbing the bud in an ashtray by his bed. Surprisingly enough, it was the only cigarette in there.

Wolf dragged himself to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth with the minty toothpaste. After he spat, gargled with mouth wash and flossed, he grinned at himself in the mirror. Wolf moved his head right to left slowly, checking his sharp, white teeth. He opened and then snapped it shut, chuckling while doing so.

Wolf quickly got into the shower, removing the pair of pants and underwear that he was wearing, as well as his eye patch. He let the cold water run down his fur, chilling it. He felt his body wake up with that, and he liked it. Wolf cleaned his body, making sure his fur and hair was clean. Wolf took a moment to touch his scarred eye, feeling the exposed skin on his eye lid. He was thankful the eye ball was still there, but everyday, it pained him to feel a useless body part. He gritted his teeth for a moment and then let it pass, relaxing under the water yet again.

The lupine turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying his wet fur. He dropped the towel and shook his head, making sure every last drop was gone. Then, he fished for any clothing that might be clean and more important, in the room. He remembered he had the white tee-shirt from before. Wolf looked and saw a clean pair of jeans with a belt and clean boxer underwear. He grabbed that and put it on, tightening the belt. Next he put on the shirt and he sighed, taking the dirty clothing with him as he left the bathroom.

Wolf wandered around his bedroom, taking any form of clothing and putting it under his arm. Soon, both muscular arms had bundles of clothing. Wolf grumbled as he wandered over to the laundry room. He dumped the clothing in the washing machine and put in liquid detergent. Then, he closed the washing machine door and pressed the button, making it go. Wolf nodded in satisfaction before walking back to his room.

The clock said '5:34 am.' "Good," he said, "Plenty of time." Wolf scanned the room. It was now clean. The only imperfection was the dirty clothing. Otherwise, everything was neat, minus the bed. He never really cared about the bed, just go in and sleep in it and then wake up. That's all. He then realized he forgot about his eye patch so he wandered back into the bathroom and put it on, fixing it so it was in the right place.

He sighed and moved out of the bathroom. He walked into the supplies room and grabbed various items. A hand blaster, a hand pistol, two boxes of bullets, a container for the hand blaster, a belt of grenades, and lastly, a mini bazooka that could fit onto his back. He brought the weapons into his room and checked it over.

"Everything seems to be in order," Wolf said. "Alrighty then, I believe I am ready for my mission."

And so, at seven o' eight P.M., Wolf O'Donnel was wearing a skin tight dark green vest. Underneath, he was wearing the white tee-shirt. The shirt was tucked into tight, black pants which were tucked into black army boots. He checked himself over, putting on the grenade belt and putting both guns into gun holders. Wolf smoothed back his hair with his black fingerless gloved paws and nodded. He moved to the door, grabbing his larger weapon and headed for his Wolfen.

Wolf slid carefully in the Wolfen and closed the top of his ship. He checked everything and grinned.

"Time to take back what's rightfully mine!"

With that, he launched the Wolfen into the air and headed into Fichina's atmosphere. He felt the heat of the atmosphere surround his ship, making him feel disgusting and uncomfortable. Soon, because of the Wolfen's speed, he was out of Fichina and headed for where he wanted to go. He checked the map and kept heading in the directions that he needed to go. Left, right, past Fortuna, straight. North east, West, North again…all these directions were leading him to one place.

Wolf slowed his speed as he got into the territory that he needed to be. Reddish space surrounded him as he neared bases upon bases. This was where all of the 'bad mercenaries' hung out and planned. He kept moving ahead until the base he was looking for came right into view.

Sargasso.

Wolf looked at it and smiled. This was his turf and he was going to boot whoever it was out and make it his own again. He will never again let anyone or anything touch his property. Wolf noticed that cargo ships were entering through the east so he decided that's where he would begin.

Wolf moved the ship behind an ingoing cargo ship and snuck into his old base. Though, his trial was not over yet. Guards came and inspected every inch of the cargo ship. He had no time to put on the cloaking shield so he sat there, waiting to see if they noticed him.

And of course, they had no clue Wolf O'Donnell was crashing their base. He grinned and parked under the ship, barely making it. Wolf waited a few moments before slipping out of his ship. It took effort to get his bazooka out but he made it out and his feet soon felt the ground. Wolf strapped the bazooka to his back and adjusted himself. It was now time to get down to the nitty gritty. Wolf chose his hand blaster for the first part of his mission. He checked everything for the last time, and made sure it was loaded. Once the gun was ready, Wolf moved forward.

He slowly crept out of the pace he was in and he quickly ducked behind a barrel that was nearby. Wolf's back was against the barrel now as he waited for more activity to die down. He heard the moving of his former subordinates as they unloaded the cargo and took it inside the main part of the base. Wolf waited a moment longer before flipping so that he was now facing the barrel. He quickly scanned the area with his eye patch and sound that there were twenty creatures in the room. He knew they were armed, but he didn't know what they were armed with.

Wolf continued to wait until a suited up monkey soldier came to his barrel. The monkey took the barrel before gasping, seeing the creature behind it.

"W-wol--"

That was all the creature could say before Wolf shot the animal in the neck. The poor animal gurgled before falling to the ground, causing the barrel to break. Every animal looked up and saw that the infamous Wolf O'Donnell was here. "WOLF O'DONNELL!" They all shouted, taking out their hand blasters.

Wolf grinned at them. "Hello boys, how've you been?"

Immediately, they all began firing at the lupine. Wolf quickly moved behind another barrel before popping up again, taking shots back at two men. One screamed with pain as he was shot in the arm and the other fell to the floor, obviously dead with his eyes rolled back into his head. Wolf leaned back down and took a breath.

This will be harder than I thought, Wolf mused. He shot up again and fired. Both shots missed and he kept firing. Wolf this time focused on which part to shoot at, taking his sweet time while the men fired wildly at the lupine. Soon, one by one, each fell either thrashing on the ground in pain or dead without any blood soiling the floor. Wolf got up and smiled.

"I believe I am done here. Thank you for the warm welcome!" Wolf spat at one of them before bolting off into the entrance leading to the heart of the base. Little did he know, one of the breathing men called their boss, informing them that 'they had a guest.'

Wolf slid behind a wall and checked the reading on the blaster. He wasted one third of its energy on the twenty men in there. "That's not good," he commented. He scanned the area to find double the men in this room than the last. "Whoever this guy is, he sure did stock up on men for this place. Perhaps I shouldn't kill them all!"

Wolf breathed in and out. Then he ran into the fray again and began vigorously shooting at the unsuspecting animals. Two fell before the other thirty eight reacted. Shots were flung back and forth at this point. Many times, Wolf growled with pain as they fired at his arms. The shots burned his skin as if the sun was upon his fur and decided to flick him every few seconds. He then threw his blaster at one, knocking the animal out cold.

Then, the battle changed. Wolf did a sidekick in one animal's side, sending the creature flying into the wall in front of them. He smiled a bit seeing an advantage. He began running up to the creatures, using his hands and feet as weapons instead of the gear he had. While he sparred one creature, a feline jumped onto his back and swung the lupine off balance.

Wolf yelped with surprise at the sudden gain of weight on his back and he swerved left and right, trying desperately to get the cat off of his back. The creature was strong and persistent, even going as far to dig her claws into his back. Wolf cried out in rage and then turned quickly; swinging the cat into the frog he was battling earlier. Both fell and stayed on the ground, groaning from the pain.

Wolf panted a bit and then moved on to the next one in front of him. He moved in and punched the dog's stomach lightly, causing the dog to flinch a bit. When he was caught off guard, Wolf swung at the dog's face with a kick to the jaw. Wolf smiled a bit as he felt his boot crush the dog's jaw, making it crack on impact. The dog screeched with pain and he too fell to the ground.

He looked up again. Thirty six more men were left and he possibly couldn't fight them all. He looked down at his belt and remembered he had grenades on him. He took one off and pressed the blue buttons inward, making the grenade sound of with a 'BEEP! BEEP!'. He had little time to get out of there before it blew so he threw it and bolted into the next room.

"5…4…3…2…1…"

The explosion rocked the base and many screams were heard. Wolf was pushed forward by the force of the grenade and he landed hard on his side. He groaned with pain as he hit the metal floor. Wolf breathed in and got up slowly, and stood up. He had a lot more ground to cover and little time to do so.

"If I want this base by tonight," Wolf said to himself, "I need to work faster that I am now. Guess I have to rely on my bombs and bazooka for awhile."

And so he did just at. With each room, instead of trying to fight with a gun, he either used a grenade to clear a room of any obstacles or shot with his bazooka. He had to admit, his load was getting lighter but each time he fought, he managed to get some sort of cut or bruise on his body. He wished he had more armor, but he knew for this particular mission that it would not be best. He had to be swift and tedious. Armor would merely slow him down.

'BA-BEEP! BA-BEEP!'

Wolf jumped with shock when he heard the cell phone. He had no grenades left, one soldier destroyed his bazooka, another took his hand blaster and the cartridge for it, and all he had left was his gun. He fumbled through one of his gun holders and found his cell phone, which was ringing. He growled and picked it up.

"I'M BUSY!"

"O-oh, is this a bad time?"

"…Lucy? I thought I tol--"

Wolf paused to be pushed back by a blast that the enemy launched. His body slammed into the wall and he yelped on impact. He moved behind a steel crate and he grabbed his phone on the floor.

"I thought I told you NOT to call me!" Wolf finished.

"What's going on? Where are you?" Lucy questioned with fear.

"I'm busy, that's where I am!" The older man retorted. "Lucy, I don't want you calling me now. I have to go."

"W-wait, Wolf!"

That was all he heard before he hung up on the girl. He growled and ran his hand through his sweaty hair. "Dammit, she sure has perfect timing," he said. "Now I can't concentrate!"

At that moment, Wolf didn't notice the gorilla come up behind him and hit him over the head. Wolf groaned with pain and fell to the ground, knocked out cold. He lay there as the personnel told his boss that he had Wolf O'Donnell.

When Wolf awoke next, he was handcuffed and sitting in a pathetic wooden chair. He looked around the room and recognized his old office and growled. He then lifted his head to look straight and saw someone sitting in his black, leather chair and at his desk. Wolf couldn't help but laugh now when he saw the chair turned so he could not see the body of the one who took his base.

"Well, well, well, I hope you're mighty comfortable."

"As a matter of fact," said an all too familiar voice, "I am. Thank you for asking, Lord O'Donnell!"

Wolf took a moment to think who this creature would be. Certainly not Pigma, as he was turned into a metal cube during the Aparoid invasion. Not Andross, Fox killed him off once and for all after his mission on the primitive Sauria, and not any of the pathetic soldiers he had under his rule in Sargasso…

Then, it clicked.

"Andrew Oikonny, what a surprise!" Wolf said with a fake voice of happiness.

"Yes, it's me, Andrew Oikonny!" Andrew replied in his annoying voice as he turned to face his former leader. "Lovely to have me back, eh, Wolfie-kins?"

Wolf rolled his eye. "So, I thought the Aparoids tanned your pathetic hide. How did you escape?"

"I escaped because Uncle Andross wanted me to! He needs me to carry out his wish to be the ruler of the Lylat system!"

"Don't joke with me," Wolf said. "You're a pathetic whelp who should've died. Now, tell me why you took over MY territory?"

"Because," Andrew replied with a snort, "I knew if I took it over, you would come back eventually for parts. You were always the type to go back and salvage parts."

Wolf studied him. He was wearing a tuxedo with nice dress shoes and a black tie. His hair was jelled back so that he looked mature. To Wolf, however, Andrew appeared as if he wanted to get a school picture of himself and Wolf was the camera man.

"Alright, I'll admit to that, but what I am here more is that I want my base back. I will fight you for it and I will win as usual."

"If it's a fight you want," Andrew said while getting up, "It's a fight you'll get!"

Wolf jumped to his two feet and tried to use his hands at the oncoming monkey but soon he remembered his hands were handcuffed together.

"Shit," Wolf spat as Andrew punched Wolf square in the jaw. Wolf twisted backwards and fell into the wall. He groaned and got up. Andrew tried the same move again only to be head butted by Wolf. This stunned the man. Andrew was forced onto the ground and he was knocked out. Wolf snickered and smiled at the unconscious body.

"Like I said, I will win as usual."

Wolf walked over to Andrew and grabbed the keys attached to his belt. He tried each key until he found the right one which unlocked the handcuffs. Once they were off of him, he rubbed his wrists.

"Time to get rid of this idiot," Wolf replied.

Wolf bent over and picked up the limp body, hoisting it over his shoulder. But as he was walking out of the room, he didn't notice the nephew of Andross waking up. Andrew swung limply a bit before he reached into his pocket and took something out.

The lupine opened the door and then he felt a sharp pain throughout his leg. He dropped Andrew and he clutched his inner leg to find that it had been cut.

"…You little sneak," Wolf replied with pain.

"What can I do? I told you I'm not going out without a good fight!" Andrew said in a shrill voice, twirling the knife as if he was putting on a show. "I want to beat you once and for all! Once I beat you, three million will be mine for the spending! Then I'll lure Leon here and lastly that stupid black cat you added to replace me! I will have my revenge against you!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Wolf clucked with his tongue as he turned to face Andrew. "You really should stop talking like that. That was one of the reasons why I kicked you off my damned team. Because you were so damn annoying, Andrew. I only put up with you because Andross was giving me a nice paycheck."

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Andrew screamed. The monkey lunged with amazing speed at Wolf, cutting him again across his arm. Wolf cried out in anger and pain and grabbed his arm, feeling the blood run down.

He's incredibly fast for a pathetic little thing, Wolf thought. The only way to stop him would be… Wolf placed a hand around his pistol. But then he gave a second thought. What if I…the lupine grinned. Andrew was caught off guard by that and it was a perfect moment for Wolf to strike.

Wolf moved in and gave a square punch to Andrew's stomach, making the monkey wheeze and cough. Wolf went in for another jab but Andrew quickly blocked off the lupine's hand and held him there, both struggling to either defend themselves or attack. They jumped back. Wolf ran in and aimed a kick for Andrew only to be cut by the knife again. Wolf winced at the pain and tried again, this time kicking the knife out of Andrew's hand.

Andrew yelped with shock and pain as the boot hit his hand, making the knife fly across the room and into the wall. Andrew ran to get the knife but Wolf grabbed him by the head and threw him into the wall. Andrew groaned and turned over only to be forced in place by Wolf's foot on top of his chest.

"I'll get you for this!" Andrew desperately cried. "You're head WILL be mine!"

"How about this? You'll get me when Uncle Andross does," Wolf cooed.

Then, Wolf pulled out the pistol and pointed it at Andrew. The monkey's eyes filled with terror as he saw it and he swallowed, knowing what was going to happen.

Later, Wolf walked to his Wolfen exhausted, bruised, and bleeding. Though Andrew didn't stab him like any normal creature with a knife, the cuts hurt a lot and they continued to bleed. He grumbled and licked the blood off of his nose.

"Little punk."

Though he hadn't killed Andrew, he sure did give Andrew a wound he would never forget about. His knifing arm will never be the same, he thought with a smile. Wolf walked up to the key pad of the base and changed the code to a code he chose. Sargasso was now his again and Wolf wanted to make sure that nobody would attempt to break in again.

Afterwards, Wolf got into his ship and sped off into space, leaving his prize alone to come back to once again whenever needed.

By the time he got to Fichina again, it was dark and snowing again. He sighed and jumped out of his Wolfen only to change vehicles. He brought it out and turned to lock up his Fichinan base. Once everything was secure, Wolf hopped onto the motorcycle and sped off into the night.

Wolf kept going, his heart pumping in his chest. He felt lightheaded from the blood he was loosing, but he knew that he could hold out until he reached his destination. Once he past the 'Welcome to Fichina's City' sign and drove into the heart of the city, he began going faster. The roads were silent and he seemed to be the only one out there despite the fact that it was nine thirty P. M. He kept going until he found a familiar set of apartment buildings.

He got off the bike and ran into the building and up the stairs. Once he was on the right floor, he turned and stopped at the apartment where he wanted to be. Wolf smiled to himself and brushed some hair back before knocking on the door. The door opened and Lucy came out, yawning and wearing a red sweater with jeans. In her hand she held a cup of tea.

"W-who is it…" she called sleepily.

"Well, that's no way to treat a guest," Wolf teased.

"WOLF!" Lucy shouted, almost spilling her drink all over him.

"Hey, mind if I come in? I need some bandages for these wounds," he said.

"Oh my goodness," she replied with a squeak, "Of course!"

Lucy led the lupine inside and brought him into the bathroom. She got out the first aid kit and began treating his wounds. Wolf watched as she worked gently as she placed a gauze dressing around his arm. Once he was all patched up, she stood back and smiled.

"That's better, huh?"

"Yeah," he said, "A lot."

Then he paused. Wolf decided that he wanted to do something with this girl. Anything.

"Hey, Lucy," Wolf said in a low tone.

"Y-yes?" Lucy responded, her cheeks turning pink.

"Want to hang out tomorrow? Just us?"

Lucy grew speechless. Wolf studied her and waited. After a few moments, when the lupine had unusually started doubting himself, the answer was given.

"Yes, please, Wolf!"

**CHAPTER VIIII END**

Well, this took forever to write! Well, once I post this, school will be done! All I have is summer, some work occasionally and relaxation! Horray

I liked this chapter. It was very hard to do an action type chapter but I think I did fairly well. Unfortunately, I am not that good so I hope you can make do.

At last, Lucy and Wolf go on that date that I've been promising! We'll see lots of mushy gushy romance in the next chapter for sure. But remember, Wolf doesn't know his feelings so no confession just yet. Sorry!

Well, regardless, thank you for being so patient! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

P.S. This chapter is ten pages! OH MY GOODNESS!


	11. NOTICE!

Hello all again! The hiatus, depending on my laziness, will be uplifted! I took a moment to read over the chapters, and remembered how successful this fanfiction was, even when I wrote it when I was younger. Though it has been two years, I will do my best to provide the praise and attention it got back then. Thank you for the support, and I hope I will have all of you reading again until the end!


End file.
